The Heartstring Symphony
by The-Mighty-Third-Draft
Summary: God's faith in man is rotten on the vine, but Michael has a vision of a New Eden that will drag fallen Gabriel and broken Audrey out of the desert frying pan and into holy fire. Gabriel/Audrey.
1. The Old Serviceman

**A/N – A canon divergence, mostly disregards Dominion, though I've used a couple of bits of info from it.**

 **I loved the dynamic between the angels in Legion. I've always been a Paul Bettany fan, he just gives such strong, engaging performances, but Kevin Durand's portrayal of Gabriel really stuck with me for ages after I saw the film. He has so much emotion in his eyes, he just looks so raw and natural so this story was really inspired by his performance. A bit of trivia - I actually watched The Strain recently, (Durand plays a Vasiliy Fet, a vampire hunter) and I've tried to humanise Gabriel a bit based on Fet. I thought Gabriel would look good a bit more modern, with more of a sense of wit and irony, and more of an internal dialogue and perhaps a few sins under his belt for experience. Let me know what you think ;) Reviews always help a writer's motivation!**

 **Obviously, I don't own Legion, or I'd be incredibly rich, and I'm not making any money from this fanfic.**

* * *

 **The Heartstring Symphony**

1 The Old Serviceman

Gabriel bent double, his knees in the Mojave dirt, his nose almost touching the ground. His belly hung open from hip to navel. The cut wasn't deep enough to kill him but it hurt so much that he struggled to catch his breath. Hot, abrasive sand woven into a storm by the wings of the passing pestilence worked under his armoured feathers like a burning dirt bath. Gabriel understood that fire could be cleansing, but he still felt dirty inside and out from his hunt for the infant saviour. He was sweaty, broken and surprisingly ashamed. He hadn't felt so bad in so long and it frightened him.

Irritating sweat tickled down his spine to dampen the waistband of his black buckskin trousers. His armour was too heavy, his wings burned, his mouth was dry.

His iron dog-collar released with a sudden _click_ and thumped the sand. He whimpered as his connection to the Voice of God faded, grasping a fistful of inert, useless dirt. The loss the Word hurt more than the cut or the hole through his shoulder. More than his belly flop fall from the cliff with the prophet on his back. Gabriel ached, body and soul. God's rejection felt like a skewer through the tender meat of his heart.

Daring to separate his fingers from the wound, he saw the bleeding had stopped but the local muscles were achy, loose and numb. He needed fire and a place to regenerate but he was so, so tired.

'Father?' he breathed. Nothing. 'Father!'

He had been rendered deaf to God's voice. Gabriel felt as though the core of his innocent heart was plunged into ice water.

He sank forwards until his temple touched the fallen collar, still warm with his body heat. His eyes burned. His deadly feathers skimmed the dirt because he was too tired to hold them up. Rolling his head to one side he saw the twisted wreck of steel and plastic he'd made in his hunt for the child.

 _A child,_ he realised with sudden, ugly clarity. _A mere_ **baby** _._ Gabriel wasn't sure when he'd become so cold. It disturbed him in a visceral way. He'd never questioned God's commands before but he was surprised that he didn't feel proud of himself. He felt numb.

He'd never felt his own weight so keenly, or been so tired he couldn't hold up his wings. Nauseated and dizzy, he swallowed compulsively until the urge to vomit went away. Forcing his trembling legs to bear his weight, he stumbled through shimmering windscreen glass to the upturned car. The rear window was spattered with blood. Bending painfully, he tugged a folded tartan blanket off the back seat and tied it around his waist as he got an unexpected whiff of living skin and the last vestige of a floral perfume over feminine, citrus sweat.

There was an empty, hollow ditch where a body had lain recently and a trail that lead him to the shadow of the car. A slim, stunning girl lay there in a ripped mini skirt. Her corset top barely covered her cleavage - not much to speak of - but she had the narrow waist and flared hips that occasionally stoked his desire for mortal women. Gabriel felt a tingle of recognition as his shell-shocked brain pieced together the events of the car chase. She'd been in the back seat. She'd wrapped her skinny arms around his throat as he grappled for the baby. She'd gone through the windscreen with him. Gabriel had been so preoccupied with finding the saviour that he'd taken the girl for dead when they stopped rolling. He felt a surge of relief and gratitude for his own carelessness.

 _Audrey._ He felt a sudden kindling of hope. He knew everyone's name, it was one of his divine gifts. Perhaps he hadn't lost all his grace after all.

'You. Girl,' he lifted his chin at her. 'Audrey. I need your help and you need mine.'

Audrey scrambled back, kicking up loose sand as she staggered to her feet. Her high heels were broken, her cheekbone was split and bruised, purple like her eye socket. He remembered backhanding her in the car.

'Wait,' he called. There were grazes all over her long, fair legs. Gabriel's mouth went dry. She couldn't be more than seventeen but he smelled the subtle waft of a mans smoky aftershave on her. He spied a coat laying in the dirt and wondered if it belonged to a lover.

'No, no, no-' she whimpered, staggering away as he followed.

'Stop,' Gabriel commanded, unused to being ignored. 'Damn it, girl, I said _stop!'_

Following the tangy trail of her adrenaline, he could hear her furious heartbeat. She twisted to see if he was following and sobbed when she found him right behind her. He grabbed her shoulder.

'Get off!' she wriggled.

'Calm down,' he commanded. 'I'm not going to hurt you.'

'Please, please-' she fumbled with something near her waist. He looked down.

'Get the fuck _away from me!_ ' she spun, brandishing a switchblade.

Gabriel felt like he'd walked head first into sheet glass or been thumped with his own mace. Gods light shone behind her eyes. He wanted to grab her and kiss both her cheeks, and tell her how good it was to see that light. Maybe he wasn't abandoned after all.

'I'll kill you,' she said coldly, waving the blade demonstratively. Gabriel released her, swaying, regretting the loss of her for balance.

'Easy,' he said gently. He wanted her calm, and unarmed. He held up the one hand that wasn't clutching his belly wound. 'It's OK,' he tried, keeping his voice gentle.

'I don't know _what_ you are,' she was crying. He felt her penetrating gaze pass over his wings supiciously. 'And I don't give a shit. _Stay the fuck away from me!'_

'I won't hurt you. I swear it. Give me the blade, girl, before you hurt yourself.'

Audrey laughed coldly, but her smile turned into a teary grimace. She reminded him of a wild rabbit in a snare, tightening the noose in panic.

'Now,' he insisted, holding out his hand.

 **'** _No!'_ she yelled, taking a wild slash at him but she was unpractised and slow. Gabriel snatched her skinny wrist with a savage swipe and squeezed the nerve beside the artery until she dropped the blade. Pocketingit for safe keeping, he grunted in surprise and irritation when she scratched at his bare arms, twisting to try and break his grip. When he didn't let go, she clawed at his face. Fearing the loss of an eye, he shook her loose with a huff, grabbing her round the body. With a forearm braced under her chin and the other gripping his own wrist, she struggled and choked, clinging to his wristguards.

Her crying cut through his armour like no blade could, made his heart hurt and his throat tighten. There were cool tears on his cheeks. He couldn't remember crying them. His memory was addled just like his eyesight and he sensed a crawling, creeping coldness moving through his body. He'd lost too much blood. Something flipped uncomfortably in his belly and he wasn't sure if it was the wound or his guilt.

He didn't like to hurt a woman, even under orders. Most hardly presented a real fight to an archangel, and it felt dishonourable.

'You're hurting me!' she cried. She had a stringy sort of strength to her but she was nothing next to his specialised, lightweight muscle and reinforced bones.

'Forgive me,' he loosened his hold on her throat by a fraction and let her breathe. 'You try to cut me and you wonder why I fight back. Hmm? You understand? We could help each other. But if you take my eye out with your claws, I'll take one of yours. Fair's fair, Audrey.'

She sagged.

'If you promise to behave I'll let you go,' he said.

Audrey choked; 'Fine.'

'A promise to an archangel is binding.'

'Fine, I promise,' she nodded. Gabriel released her, transferring his hands to her shoulders and she sank to her knees at his feet, clutching her throat. She threw up in the dirt.

 _What a sad and pathetic picture,_ he thought. A girl still young enough to call her father Daddy, trembling in the dirt at his feet with her wild, long hair cascading over bare shoulders. He didn't like it. His job description was simple enough, but not his long hidden feelings towards the darker tasks he was asked for perform. He was tired of hearing women and children cry.

'Just do it,' she said brokenly, rocking with her arms around her body.

'Do what?' he grunted, confused and exhausted.

'Just _kill me!_ ' she yelled furiously, turning her face up to him.

'If I wanted you dead, I wouldn't stand here talking about it.'

She frowned.

'But before...you tried-'

Gabriel swayed. A breeze caressed the back of his head, providing slight relief. It freshened and woke him. 'You weren't my target. We should go.'

 _'We?'_ Audrey turned to study him more closely, wiping at the corners of her eyes.

'Do you want to live?' Gabriel asked, the soldier in him rearing his head.

'Y-Yes.'

'Then come with me,' he said, offering his hand.

'Back to the diner?'

'No,' he said. 'The diner's gone. Burned up. The towns will be under gang law by now, if they have any at all. Check the car. My brother is usually prepared.'

Audrey shook her head at him. 'Why should I trust you?'

'Because I didn't kill you,' he pointed to her throat.

He saw her shudder and nod.

'I think there's a tarp in the trunk!' she volunteered.

 **oOo**

Since the crash, Audrey couldn't keep her hands from shaking. In the car they found a folded blue tarp, a coil of nylon rope and a multipack of bottled water, along with two spare blankets stashed under the seats and a chunk of flint. Digging deeper, Audrey turned up a pack of protein bars. It was a lot more than she expected and that gave her some hope. Maybe Michael had known something like this would happen, or maybe the previous owner was a survival freak.

At the foot of a rocky hill, they tied the tarp between four big rocks where they were sheltered on three sides from the wind. Audrey wondered if there might be a dry creek nearby, or perhaps a riverbed within walking distance because their water wouldn't last long.

Gabriel collapsed on the sand with his monstrous palm covering his belly. Audrey felt the weight of his attention.

 _He's going to die,_ she thought, undecided whether that was good or bad. She didn't think she'd survive for long alone. Noone would rescue her. Noone knew she was here.

Audrey dug out shallow pit with a dry stick and placed rocks around it to keep the wind off. Then she built up twigs ready to receive a flame. Sensing Gabriel watching her, she squirmed in her skin.

'How do _you_ know what to do?' he asked, his voice a velvet stroking, as much a feeling as a sound. It had a curious depth and warmth to it that she found hypnotising. She shrugged uncomfortably.

'My Mom was all into extra curricular activities, so I decided to learn something useful. Survival. But I quit after eight weeks.'

'Eight weeks might be better than nothing,' he said, his lips lifting into a hint of a smile.

Audrey eyed him nervously. He was the tallest, broadest man she'd ever met. His folded wings reminded her of the huge birds of prey Grandpa kept. She could almost forget they were real until they moved. His mace was within arms reach and she could see he was strong, arms as thick as her thighs. There was a dagger at his waist too.

'I need that,' she pointed to it.

His lips lifted further. She didn't like the way he seemed to be laughing at her.

He shook his head. 'I don't think so.'

She held out the flint. ' _You_ do it then. We need a spark.'

The knife hissed free of its sheath. Audrey swallowed hard. He had a vibe about him that made her nervous. His pale blue eyes were deeper than an ocean trench.

Audrey caught the spark on a bed of thin, dry scrub and transferred it into the fire. She fed it small twigs, wiping her clammy hands on her mini skirt. She wished she'd worn something with more coverage now that the sun was roasting her skin.

'We're going to need more to burn,' she said. 'This won't last all night.'

'Mmm,' he nodded his agreement. 'Later. Help me with this,' he said, untying the knotted blanket. He used the tip of his dagger to slit open the fabric that covered his belly. Heis face turned white. 'Shit,' he said.

Audrey almost laughed at the archangel who cursed, but then she saw his belly was an open red smile. Her stomach rolled she felt like she'd pass out. Gabriel beckoned her closer. Any other time, Audrey would have looked twice in interest at big shoulders and a six pack, but Gabriel terrified her.

Would he take revenge on her if she refused to help? Suddenly, her throat was full of sick. She staggered away and threw up between the rocks, breathing the scent of heat and dust, the sun on her back. The stone was rough and dusty under her hands. She could smell the heat, as overpowering as the taste of stomach acid. She went back trembling, afraid to touch him and more afraid of what he'd do if she didn't.

'It-It's deep,' her voice shook as she spread her hands helplessly. 'I don't know what to do.'

Gabriel spread one wing. Audrey startled, terrified he meant to cut her open with his razor feathers but he stopped her with a raised hand.

'Easy,' he said softly, as he plucked a feather and handed it to her. 'Set fire to that and rub the ash into the wound.'

'What good will _that_ do?'

 _'Do it_ ,' he commanded sharply, making her jump. 'Quickly,' he said more softly, making it seem like an apology.

Audrey was wary of sharp edges after she'd seen Gabriel slice Bob open in the diner but the feather was actually very soft. Afraid that if she didn't help, God would send her to hell, Audrey took a shaky, steadying breath and lit the feather. As it combusted, she rushed back to him and poured the ash into the wound. He grunted and hissed in pain, grabbing the dirt in massive fists. Audrey wanted to shrink away in fear. She didn't trust him. In her mind she could still see him in the diner door, backed by light, his wings spread, the mace hefted over Jeep's head.

'Squeeze it closed,' he commanded.

Wincing in horror, Audrey did her best. His deadly feathers twitched convulsively. Then his skin mended, the cut disappeared and he sagged.

'Jesus!' she cried. 'How...how the hell did you do that!?'

Gabriel rolled over with a hiss of discomfort and Audrey scrambled back, kicking up sand to keep out of his reach. She felt like a child at the feet of an angry God. Cold fear raced over her skin. Suddenly she felt sick with fear. She knew she couldn't run. There was nowhere to go. His shadow covered her, but he was trembling and breathing hard.

 _He's tired,_ she realised suddenly. _Exhausted._

Gabriel's gaze was half curious, half wary as he unbuckled his armour and shrugged it onto the sand. She felt like he was measuring her. Audrey saw the half inch hole in his chest went all the way through. He held out another feather. Reluctantly, she pressed the ash to the entry and exit wounds. His skin was clammy but she could feel his heart thumping and his deeper warmth. it made him seem more real to her.

'Thank you,' he rumbled like a storm, turning her head to look her in the eye. 'I'm sorry for that,' he gestured to her bruised skull with his bunched fist. 'Must hurt. Let me help.'

He bent his head and kissed her broken cheek and suddenly, the pain in her head just _stopped._ The cuts and grazes on her legs closed instantly, the pain ebbing away. Audrey cringed in shame, feeling as though he'd picked the wrong person to bestow his gifts on. She didn't want to look at him, not even into his eyes. He was built like a prize fighter but his eyes were by far his gentlest feature. She couldn't stop herself remembering all the terrible things she'd done. He hadn't asked about any of it, but he must know. Suddenly she couldn't get enough air.

He made a noise of surprise as she bent forwards.

'Audrey?' he asked.

She shook her head vehemently. She didn't want to see him. She wanted to forget angels were real.

' _Breathe,_ Audrey.'

'I feel sick!' she keened.

'Don't be afraid,' his voice was soft. He put his huge hand on the back of her neck and began to rub. Audrey shrank in fear until she realised he wasn't trying to snap her neck. He was trying to comfort her.

'Breathe, make it steady,' he commanded, an edge to his voice she found hard to disobey. 'Breathe _slowly,_ ' he encouraged, his voice vibrating in her bones, his shadow cool.

She _couldn't_ breathe. Her chest burned.

'I don't want to die!' she wept, tears dripping off her nose. They soaked into the sand.

'Don't be afraid. You gave me your promise and I give you mine. We're not going to hurt each other. Right?'

She managed to nod. His eyes were clear, deep and beautiful, like open water reflecting pure skies. Audrey felt her body start to relax. A trickle of air reached her lungs and she clung to that relief and the sensation that caused it.

'I need to rest,' he said, peeling away from her to pull his shirt back on. He collapsed just after in the sand. Audrey watched him for a long time. He stared straight up while a tear tracking down to wet his ear. He blinked the next one away.

'W-Why didn't you go home?' she whispered, not sure if he'd answer.

'Because I failed,' he breathed, sounding strangely broken. Audrey almost felt for him. Another of those droplets escaped to wet his hair. 'So _He_ cast me down.'

Audrey didn't know what to say.

 **oOo**

Audrey curled in the foetal position at the edge of the tarp, just behind the line of shadow. She was so hot, her mouth dry, nauseous even though she had nothing left in her stomach to bring up. She could smell the wavering heat, which she knew from the long range forecast days ago was higher than average for this time of year. She watching Gabriel compulsively, afraid he'd get up and take her by surprise but barely moved, his limp hand covering the sealed belly wound protectively, his dark head pillowed on his biceps.

Sweat beaded on his forehead and it made her worry he'd go into shock. His eyelids flickering occasionally as though he was dreaming. Did angels dream? She wasn't sure.

Alone with her thoughts, she wanted to escape them. She thought of exploring a bit, maybe try and find a riverbed and see if she could dig up any water on the outer bends, where gravity tended to push moisture into the soil. She worried about what would happen when their bottled supply ran out but it wouldn't be safe to walk around until the temperature dropped off later.

The sun roasted the open sand, leeching all the green and moisture from the sparse, low-lying shrubs and occasional cacti. The dry soil seemed to stretch on forever, like a frustrating level in a game you can't get out of without a magic spell. This wasn't a game but the mental image took some of the sting out of her current reality, and made it seem unreal and safe.

Audrey tried not to think about her Mom and Dad but in the quiet, she didn't have a distraction, and she started to remember. She'd run away so many times but she always knew she could go home. Audrey rocked on the spot, feeling the awful, brand-new tearing as their souls separated from her life. The grief of sudden loss darkened the world inside and out and tears of rage and fear clawed at the back of her throat with acid fingernails.

Gabriel mumbled and slurred in his sleep. Audrey wasn't sure what to do for him. She'd never imagined an archangel could get sick and when the trick with the feather had closed his wound, she'd figured that was the end of it.

She felt she suddenly had a greater responsibility for his life than she wanted to bear.

She'd have to gather whatever she could to feed the fire overnight. Then she'd be thirsty from the walk and the bottles were going down fast. Audrey weighed her chances of death by hypothermia versus dehydration and concluded they were equally likely. She figured she could persuade the angel to share body heat but even that might not be enough, and she wasn't sure he'd live long enough for that anyway. She didn't want to be alone out here and imagining it put a knot of dread in her stomach.

 _'Michael!_ ' Gabriel moaned deliriously.

A huge shiver raced through Audrey. She'd never make it alone. She unfurled one of the blankets and approached Gabriel from his head, thinking she was less likely to get sliced that way. She threw it over his prone body. He was white. She debated waking him, maybe he'd know more about what to do, but he twitched and came to with a groan without her help.

'Are you OK?' she asked.

'Water,' he flung out a hand, which thumped the sand.

Audrey fetched a fresh bottle.

'Here,' she held it out, but he shook his head. In his ocean eyes, Audrey saw a war was being waged, though she couldn't quite name the players. Taking the initiative, she unscrewed the bottle cap and knelt.

'I have to do this for you, don't I?' she asked even though she already knew the answer. Tentatively, she touched his burning forehead. 'Shit. You're burning up. Look...just make sure you keep your razor feathers away from me, OK?'

He nodded. Audrey lifted his head into her lap but it was much heavier than she expected. It made her feel more alone to think that she wouldn't even be able to roll him into his grave. She put her hand under his stubbly chin to help him drink like she'd done with her little brother so many years ago. Thinking about it now, in the light of everything that had happened, Audrey wanted to cry about John's death all over again.

Gabriel's hair was surprisingly soft on her bare legs.

'My head is pounding,' he groused. 'Like a night in _Hell.'_

Audrey nodded sympathetically, sipping the water herself. She was starting to feel the first signs of dehydration too, and beginning to wonder if they were going to make it out of this mess at all. She offered him the bottle neck again but he shook his head weakly.

'Save it.'

Audrey stared blankly at the distant scrub land, wide and flat, unbroken by anything but rocks and desiccated old trees bent double by the pressure of regular sandstorms. Their roots had to go deep, she thought, to find water here. Perhaps there was an underground river nearby. She fazed out of reality and into a memory, where John lay on his back in bed, covered by an awful, crochet yellow hospital blanket. His skin was waxy white and he'd lost so much weight she could see the shape of his skull, the shadows around his sunken eyes.

Her breath hitched. Her tears dropped onto Gabriel's face and he opened his eyes to look at her.

'Sorry,' she whispered to him, stroking them out of his hair. She couldn't be sure but she felt there was compassion in his face and it gave her a bit of strength.

'I'm going to try and find more water before we run out,' she said, lowering his skull.

 **oOo**

Audrey dug with a stick in a tiny, dried streambed which wound through the base of the rocky hill that sheltered them, but it was as dry as the soil. There must have been no rain for so long that the sun grew thirsty, and drank the earth dry. She stared up at the distant sky, frustrated, her head hurting. They had less than three days before they ran out of water and no God, and no angels had come to her rescue, or Gabriel's.

'You could help,' she whispered, as a passing cloud morphed into a bunny and the desert filled her lungs with a hot, uncomfortably sandy breeze. 'But you won't. Nothing fucking new _there.'_

Audrey spied a moist crevasse in the split where one man-sized rock had fractured from repeated exposure to heat and cold. There were no drips but it was damp in there. Audrey went back to the tarp and fetched an empty plastic bottle. Ripping a strip off the blanket hurt her fingers. She stuffed one end of the blanket strip into the bottle neck, then she poked the strip into the crevasse and jamming the neck in too, hoped it would wick enough moisture into the bottle to provide a drink, until they found a better source.

She wished she could just take off her broken shoes but she was worried about scorpions so she hobbled as far as she could, picking up anything that would burn. Returning to the tarp, she dumped the dry grass and scrub and the few bits of wood she'd found next to the fire. Gabriel was asleep again.

 _He's like a damn pit-bull,_ she thought privately. _God's attack dog. Though maybe not anymore,_ she reminded herself. _If they wanted him back, he'd already be gone._

'Michael!' he moaned suddenly, rolling onto his back with his huge wings spread in the sand. He looked like a fallen eagle. Audrey could see the heavy, long bones in the underside of his wing and the light pulse of a vein in the groove. That really brought home the fact he was alive, not just a vision or guy with fake wings tied to his back. She wasn't sure whether to find his extra limbs interesting or horrible.

His long flight feathers glinted with some sort of razor metal coating and Audrey could almost see a bloody tinge on them.

 _Horrible_ , she decided, even as a weird feeling of recognition rose under her breastbone. She felt like she was lying to herself. She'd always believed angels were there to help people, always thought Archangel Gabriel was a gentle, loving force against the power of evil. Any faith she had was being perverted by this experience, and it was so typical that she had to lose faith now, when she needed it most.

She shivered. The sun was going down and Audrey didn't want to face the night alone. Huddling under the coat she'd found at the diner and the last blanket, she listened to Gabriel repeat 'Michael' over and over. _He's definitely dreaming,_ she thought, _though in fairness it looks more like a nightmare._

'He's not here!' she finally called, frustrated.

He didn't stop. Audrey sat by his head. She touched his hair lightly.

'Stop it,' she commanded him. 'If he gave half a shit about _either_ of us, he'd help us now.'

She knew it was mean, but she didn't have any more faith left in God, or Michael, or the creature sprawled on the sand in front of her. She glanced at the dying light, afraid and getting cold.

 **oOo**

Audrey checked the dark desert compulsively. She missed her Ipod, her laptop, the TV. She missed noise and electric light to chase away her atavistic fear of darkness. The desert made so much noise at night and it terrified her. Afraid to move, afraid to breathe or make any noise that might give away her presence, she wanted to curl up in a cloistered hole and breathe shallowly until dawn.

She jumped at every little noise, her throat full of frightened tears. The stars came out but they didn't offer much light and the shadows on the ground played havoc with her imagination. The weight of the wild bore down on her and she felt reminded of the reality of her situation. She retreated to sit near Gabriel's head, less afraid of his feathers than she was of the dark.

 _'Michael!'_ Gabriel moaned, twitching in his sleep.

'Shelter, water, food,' she whispered to herself. She heard the yipping communication of a coyote pack and felt like there were eyes all around. 'Panic kills more people in the desert than starvation or thirst,' she repeated her lessons. 'Most people can go three weeks without food, but only three days without water. Your weapon is your brain,' she clutched the knife. 'My weapon is my brain,' she was crying again. The night offered up its horrors. Every click was a claw. Every hiss and stirring of the sand was Pinhead. Every flutter was a vampire.

'Weapon is your brain...' Audrey's gaze slid sideways to track a glittering light that appeared in her peripheral vision. She stopped breathing, realising it was a pair of reflective eyes, hovering in the middle distance, watching her.

She froze in terror, feeling like the old lady had just bitten out her Dad's throat and climbed the wall again. People in the movies always _did_ something. They cursed or they screamed, or fought or ran. Audrey couldn't even _move_.

The glowing eyes cackled wildly and Audrey's mouth went dry as death. They inched closer, revealing hairy dog faces in dissipated firelight. Audrey closed her eyes and wished them away. As one passed between the tarp and the fire, casting an enormous shadow, Audrey went hot with anger. She scrambled for the fire, dragged out a burning branch and swung it at them.

 _'Get the fuck away from me!'_ she screamed, jabbing the glowing tip at their distant eyes, Gabriel's knife clutched to her chest. One dared to put a paw in the light and Audrey lunged at it, catching its rump with the brand. It yelped in pain and fled with its pack, their calls fading.

Audrey dropped to her knees and cried while Gabriel slept on feverishly.

 **oOo**

When Audrey woke up it was light and she couldn't remember going to sleep. Her fingertips were still wrapped around the branch, though it had gone out long ago, leaving a small melted hole in the fire retardant blanket. She was already sweating in the morning heat. She closed her eyes, wondering if she could lay here forever, curled around the archangel's knife. Then Gabriel's wing thumped down on her back so hard that she yelped. Pinned under its incredible strength, she thought; _he's awake and he's trying to kill me._ Then suddenly it lifted and Audrey scrambled up. His fever had worsened. His face was covered in dry tears and the blanket was soaked with sweat. Audrey smoothed his hair.

'Gabriel?'

He moaned but didn't open his eyes. She pulled the blanket off, replaced it with hers with a mumbled apology and took it outside to dry in the sun.

There were more clouds than yesterday. Audrey hoped that meant rain, but she worried it might mean cold too. They had no cold weather clothing and the desert nighss were freezing. The thought of spending another one alone with nothing but a meagre fire and Gabriel's knife terrified her.

As the blanket dried, Audrey stood a short distance into the desert, surrounded by dry soil and rocks, hurt and helpless. She'd never felt so alone. Angry and afraid, she decided that if whatever monster the angels followed that passed for a God didn't want her to survive, she was going to just to piss him off.

'You fucking asshole!' she screamed at the sky. _'SHIT!'_

The dirt compacted with a subtle _whump_ under her knees. Audrey trembled. 'God is not dead,' she breathed, repeating a favourite quote. 'He just doesn't give a damn.'

 **oOo**

'Please wake up,' Audrey pleaded softly with her fingertips in Gabriel's hair and her bare knees in the sand. She felt so weak. A few protein bars weren't enough to stave of her hunger. 'I don't want to be alone.'

She stayed by his head, stroking his hair, hoping. She knew the longer he stayed this way, the less likely it was he'd wake up.

' _Please,_ ' she tried. 'You can't let him win. He doesn't _deserve_ to win.'

 **oOo**

The sun sank in slow motion into the warm, violet haze. The temperature shelved off quickly. Shivering, Audrey huddled as close to Gabriel as she dared. She'd gathered what she could to feed the fire in easy walking distance but it wouldn't last through the night. If they could make it close to dawn it might be enough.

The quiet ate away her courage, sapping her strength and resilience until she started to see visions of failure and dying alone. Desperate acid chewed at her heart and suddenly she wasn't so sure she could survive – or that she wanted to.

 _'Michael,_ ' Gabriel murmured. Audrey rocked around his head. She'd buried the knife blade down in the sand for safe keeping, but she kept it close in case of incidents.

She felt like a traitor to her own species as she began to pray, ashamed that it had taken so little to break her promise to hate him.

'Help me,' she whispered, glancing anxiously into the darkness beyond the fire. _'Please.'_

Audrey's tears dripped onto Gabriel's throat. His hair was cool, his skin clammy. His body heat gave her some rudimentary comfort but she needed a face, a voice, someone to share the night with. She couldn't endure this alone. She trembled. Her skull pounded and she ached all over. She was broken, her heart and consciousness twisted into something wild and animal. Her breath fogged as the fire shrank. She brought the blankets and climbed under them, tucking her body against Gabriel's. She only moved once to feed the fire what scrub remained, and she watched it die. The coyotes called in the distance, filling her with fear.

She was almost asleep when Gabriel gasped and surged up, almost tipping her onto the floor, but at the last second, his burly arm tightened and he looked down at her, his breath fogging. Slowly he settled onto his back and wrapped both his arms around her. She quaked, her face pressed to his broad, muscled chest. He smelled like sweat and heat, sand and safety. She'd never imagined she'd take so much comfort from him, but his awakening made her feel a sliver of hope. She clung to it and to him, unashamed, just grateful he was alive.

Audrey woke up to find light streaming into their shelter. Her head hurt so much she thought it would split and she was alone. She rolled over, hearing movement. Gabriel bent over a new fire, his wings drooping low, his skin pale.

'Gabriel? Jesus Christ, I thought you were going to die!' she confessed.

'Not dead,' he approached with a bottle of water and gave her an exhausted smile that Audrey thought looked a little wry. 'Not yet, anyway.'

He offered the bottle but Audrey burst into tears instead and sobbed so hard into his lap that her ribs ached.

'I thought I was going to be all alone out here.'

'I felt you,' he said, gently stroking her hair. 'Heard you, too. I was alone...until you spoke to me,' he gave her the bottle again. 'Drink.'

Audrey forced herself to sit up and look at him. His shirt was loose and unfastened, his feathery wing joints rose and fell gently with his breaths. His eyes were full and deep. The smell of meat roasting made her feel sick. Two skinless rabbits were over the fire, their speckled grey pelts drying on a rock in the sun.

'H-How did you catch those!?' she asked, suddenly starving.

'A lot of luck and a bit of cleverness,' he smiled.

Gabriel put the cooked meat in her hands and suddenly the moist, pinkish flesh looked very good even though Audrey hadn't eaten meat in two years. Afterwards her stomach rebelled, churning and grinding. The rabbit filled the hole in her belly but nothing could fix the hole in her heart. Gabriel tossed the bare bones away, wiped his chin on the back of his hand and joined her. Audrey could tell by how he flopped onto his back that he was exhausted.

'Are you OK?' she asked.

Silently he shook his head but he didn't elaborate and Audrey felt uncomfortable pressing him for details. His sigh disturbed the dust. She put her head down on the sand, watching the desert.

'It's so quiet,' she said after a minute. 'What I wouldn't give for TV right now.'

'It's not TV I miss,' he said quietly.

'Do angels even have TV?'

'No,' he admitted quietly. 'Your race alone can boast such indulgence,' he smiled.

 **oOo**

A storm rose up that afternoon. Gabriel turned his back to it, his wings shielding them both from hot, abrasive wind that made Audrey's face sore. Huddled in his shadow, she was only a bit surprised when he took her hand, folding his fingers over her knuckles. She wondered if he was grateful not to be alone too.

Night fell and the storm raged. There was no fire. They faced each other, his breath warm in her hair. Audrey knew his eyes were open because she could see a silver sickle of moonlight reflected off their moisture.

'Are you scared?' she asked, feeling as though her battered pride was unimportant now. He was all she had left.

'No,' he said. 'Not of the desert anyway. Or the storm. Of dying...of not seeing Father again. Yes.'

'Can't you just fly home? Apologise to him or something?'

Gabriel was quiet so long that Audrey wondered if he'd gone to sleep. 'I'm unwelcome in _His_ house. _He_ cast me down.'

'Why?'

'Because I obeyed _His_ order to kill the child. Michael did not. Father was displeased with me.'

'Why would you do that? He was just a baby.'

'I'm an angel,' his hand trembled, surprising her. 'I _obey_. That's _all_ I am. I've never had another choice.'

'And yet you didn't kill me,' she said quietly. 'You had a choice _then.'_

'I wasn't sent for you.'

'I wish you had,' she said, tears spilling over. 'I don't want to be the only one left alive. I mean...I've broken every rule I could. I slept around just to spite my Mom. I never thought God would hurt me for that. But I was _wrong,_ ' she said bitterly.

'Once I'd have told you _He_ loves you...but I don't know what the Father wants any more. For either of us. I've killed before in _His_ name but I've never been punished for doing what I'm told. It's what _He_ made me for. I'm just a soldier.'

The pressure hurt in her throat. Audrey shuffled forwards and wrapped her arms around Gabriel's neck. For a minute he kept perfectly still, then he enfolded her in both arms and buried his face in her hair. Audrey sobbed, for the hole in her heart where her Mom and Dad used to live, for the people she'd never see again, for the sliver of trust in God she'd lost.

He murmured in her ear, something about it being OK, how maybe _He'd_ change _His_ mind. Audrey wanted to say that she wouldn't care even if God got down on one knee to apologise to her, but she knew deep down it was a lie.

 **oOo**

The storm had runs its course by daybreak, forming the sand into miniature dunes which Audrey trod down as she rounded the base of the hill, looking for somewhere out of sight to empty her bladder. In a sheltered alcove between two man-sized boulders, a clear little spring had come up from a fresh split in the rock. Water flowed into a tiny rivulet and wound its way into the desert. Already spots of green were emerging along its path. Gabriel knelt there, praying. A few days ago Audrey would have mocked him for that, but not anymore. She wasn't sure what to believe now.

He pressed his fist to his heart and opened his deep, soulful eyes. Audrey couldn't shake the feeling that he really saw her in a way others didn't. Maybe he was more observant than most humans, she thought. She kind of liked it.

'Did you do this?' she asked.

His fair skin was dirty with Mojave dust and the stubble on his chin made him look rugged and quite a bit older. It also brought out his piercing blue eyes and Audrey was struck suddenly by how beautiful Gabriel actually was.

' _He_ wants us to live,' Gabriel said.

Audrey shook her head.

'How is this possible?'

'It doesn't matter,' Gabriel said, taking her hand. Audrey enjoyed the rough callouses on his palm. Logically, she knew that the fondness she was developing for him was just a symptom of their shared battle to survive but it felt like attraction, a more human connection. She felt safe when he was near, and unsafe when he wasn't and noone else had ever made her feel that strongly that she couldn't help but crave his affection.

'Do you still love him?' she asked. 'After everything he's done to you?'

Gabriel touched the ring of bare, white flesh at his throat and a strange, painful expression flashed over his face, which Audrey found fascinating. Suddenly she suffered the undeniable urge to get inside his head, to see what he'd seen and know what he knew. She wanted to hear the truth about angels and God. She thought that maybe if God would forgive Gabriel, he'd also forgive her sins.

'I love _Him_ , yes,' he agreed. 'And I hate _Him_. I didn't know I could feel both at the same time.'

She couldn't help but smile because his ambivalence was so very human.

'That's pretty messed up for an angel.'

 _'He_ wouldn't approve,' Gabriel admitted.

'Yeah, well,' she snorted. 'Maybe he deserves it.'

Gabriel's wings rustled. The sharp edge of his feather touched the bare skin of her calf. Audrey stared at it. It was soft, not sharp.

'I thought those were made of razorblades or something,' she said nervously.

'They're made of _His_ love,' Gabriel said evenly. 'They do _His_ will. And _mine._ I do not want to cut you. Neither does _He._ '

Audrey felt the flush climb her face but she couldn't explain, even to herself, why such an innocuous comment could make her feel so self conscious.

 **oOo**

Gabriel was still so tired from the fever that he struggled to fly, gliding low over the desert with his arms full of scrub and branches. His body had never felt so heavy before. He wasn't used to being this weak and he felt like the bulk and strength he'd always relied on to win his battles was now a disadvantage. He dropped the wood by their fire, relieved to be back on the ground where he could rest, but an uncomfortable feeling of premonition rose backwards up his spine like something with sharp feet. He could feel the invisible presence of his angelic brethren.

Gabriel searched the sky as the first comets fell from the high, stark blue atmosphere, trailing black smoke.

Audrey came running between the boulders, tugging up her skirt. For a moment Gabriel saw her bare, pale hip and the sliver of naked flesh made him feel warm and needy in his belly. He was surprised to find he wanted her. It had been such a long time since he'd wanted anyone.

'What's happening?' she asked anxiously, 'What are they? Asteroids?'

Gabriel watched the first one hit. He felt the shock wave a few seconds later as a heavy, bass vibration through the floor.

'No,' he said. 'Watchers. They are the angels who cleanse the worlds Father no longer wants.'

Audrey's bottom lip wobbled. She pointed to the spring.

'Why would he save us?' she asked angrily, 'Then just _kill us?_ '

Gabriel shook his head, feeling helpless. He couldn't hear God's Voice anymore, so he didn't feel qualified to answer. The comets banged like percussive, distant fireworks, sending up a low lying cloud of desert dust which covered the horizon yellow. Gabriel felt the heat on his face. He pulled Audrey between the rocks, where the spring water wicked up the hem of his trousers and soaked into his boot. He pulled her close, unsure if it was going to be the last chance he'd have to touch her smoothness and warmth.

'We're going to die, aren't we?' she asked.

Gabriel had faith in _His_ plan, but a part of him still worried this was the end.

'If _He_ wanted us dead, _He_ wouldn't have given us water. Have faith, Audrey.'

'I _don't,_ though,' she said, her fingers tightening on his shirt. 'I don't have faith in anything. _Especially_ not God.'

The sky darkened, the sun hid. In the half light Gabriel could see flames on the horizon like the suns corona. The wind brought the psychic waft of distant screams and Gabriel prayed Audrey wasn't sensitive enough to hear them. Little bits of broken stone danced in the sand to the beat of footsteps.

'What's that noise?' Audrey was just a breath above panic.

A shadow covered them. Gabriel looked up, a knot of dread settling in his guts. The Watcher was as tall as three city buses stacked end to end. His flaming sword trailed smoke and wavering, zigzag heat. His fiery orange eyes made a slow, cold evaluation. Gabriel felt as though his heart and soul were being flayed open for the curious, steady gaze of a celestial scientist. It left him feeling a bit violated and very uncomfortable. His heart thumped. His mouth went dry.

Audrey's whole body had gone stiff and hard with unspent fear and tension.

Gabriel liked the feel of her pressed close. He liked her damp lips against the sensitive, unweathered skin of his throat. He felt like the Watcher knew it, like the giant could see into his soul. Then the Watcher turned away, his footfalls shaking the ground and Gabriel exhaled in relief. He cupped Audrey's face in both hands.

'It's over,' he said. 'It's over. We're safe.'

'Why didn't he kill us?' she asked.

'Holy fire can only burn the unrighteous. _He_ must see some light in both of us.'

'There's no light in _me_ ,' she shook her head, her eyes puffy and pink.

He'd seen it the first day he met her.

'I see it,' he said kindly. 'Even if you don't.'

 **oOo**

The sun disappeared behind a pall of smoke and low cloud and it went dark long before sunset. Audrey trembled, feeling like she was waiting for a really bad storm, or an eclipse. The atmosphere was full of electricity and presence. She clutched her blanket close as Gabriel joined her under the tarp and the first drops of rain fell on the plastic; deafening in this abject silence.

Lightning split the distant sky but the cloud was so dense Audrey could only see the flashes. She jumped wildly at a shadow in her peripheral vision before she realised it was Gabriel's wing. He laid it gently across her shoulders. It was soft and it had its own, unique, slightly dusty smell. She decided she quite liked it.

'Is everyone dead?' Audrey asked the question that was on her mind.

'I think so,' he didn't sound very certain. She felt vaguely frustrated by that. As an angel, surely he should know?

'I feel like all the voices in the world have gone quiet,' he admitted softly.

Audrey swiped tears away but more just flooded up to replace them.

'Why?' she asked him quietly. 'Why would God do this to us?'

'I don't know,' Gabriel said. _'He_ doesn't speak to me anymore.'

Audrey shivered in a sudden, cold breeze that blasted into the tent and pushed the blanket off her knees. She replaced it, fiddling with the plastic hem. She actually felt quite sorry for Gabriel. He'd lost his home and his family too.

She put her head down on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and put his cheek against the top of her head. Audrey could feel his pulse through his ribs. She listened to its steady, comforting, reliable thump.

Her eyes were sore and her nose was stuffy from crying. More than anything she wanted this experience to be over. She wanted to find some normalcy again. Audrey wondered how she'd have coped with all this alone and suddenly she was incredibly grateful to Gabriel for sticking with her.

Slowly, the storm died away and natural noises came back to the world, animals, birds, wind. Audrey felt like the old was washed away. There was a vibe of peace and release in the air that she found very comforting.

Audrey woke up with her head pillowed on Gabriel's bulky shoulder. He was still asleep. She gazed at the green fronds that waved idly in the temperate breeze, standing on their skinny stems just on the border between shadow and light. The desert was full of plants and trees from the foot of their hill into the distance. An oasis had sprung up overnight.

Audrey clambered out into the sun, spinning on the spot. The air smelled curiously light, as though all the pollution was gone.

Michael stood under the shadow of a palm with his arms folded.

'Hello Audrey,' he said, smiling at her.

* * *

 **TBC**


	2. The Zombie Embers

**A/N - OK, this sucker has been an effort. There's always at least one chapter in any multi chap fanfic that's a real beach, so I hope you appreciate all I go through for your kicks :P And mine ;) Enjoy.**

 **19.12.15 - Just having a little edit of this chapter. Unfortunately I've been very busy with other writing, so updates for this wont be as fast as I'd like but I'll do my best :) Thanks to my reviewers! Your comments have been taken on board ;)**

* * *

2\. The Zombie Embers

'Michael!' Audrey exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. His familiar smell, like high, cold stone places and morning freshness was opposite to Gabriel's midnight sensuality. It reminded her painfully of her Mom and Dad and made her tear up. She remembered how Michael had broken his assurance that he was only at the diner to protect the saviour, wading into the throng of possessed to pull her from the burning car. Audrey was grateful he had, and grateful to see him.

'Now, that's a lovely greeting,' Michael murmured, his warm breath disturbing her hair. Audrey's throat burned until her tears spilled over, forcing her to relinquish him and wipe with her fingertips. Michael took her by the elbows, where he rubbed reassuring circles into her bare skin.

'I'm so sorry,' he said. 'You and your family were casualties of war, but that doesn't make it right. I'm not proud of it, Audrey. If you can bear to forgive me-'

Audrey crumpled, hiding the ugly smile she made when she cried behind her hands. Audrey didn't doubt his sincerity because he looked like he might cry too.

'I've made it fresh again, I'm sorry.'

'It's OK. It's just...too soon. To talk about it.'

Michael returned her to his embrace, resting his smooth chin on her temple.

'I'm glad you're here,' Audrey coughed pathetically behind her hand. 'It might not look like it,' she tried her best to joke. 'But I am.'

'I didn't mean to take so long but there were...complications. _He_ was not happy.'

Audrey wiped her damp hands on her skirt. She was about to ask about God when she smelled Gabriel's scent and realised he was standing right behind them.

'Michael,' Gabriel rumbled like a storm. Audrey saw Gabriel's gaze drop and check Michael's hands. She thought he must be looking for a weapon. Gabriel's brow knitted, as though he was confused.

 _'He_ sent you to kill me,' Gabriel said quietly.

'No. No, that's _not_ why I'm here.'

'Then why?' Gabriel stopped, staring at Michael's bare throat. 'Where is your collar, Brother?'

Michael bit his lip, looking guilty. 'I'm...relieved...of its burden.'

Audrey hadn't noticed the unweathered ring of skin at Michael's throat, but now Gabriel mentioned it, it looked like he'd worn this "collar" for some time. She sensed the electric tension between the two angels. It made her anxious. Then Gabriel advanced, his face twisting in rage.

'Gabriel, no!' Audrey yelled. Michael's attention flickered over Audrey. She couldn't tell if he was worried for her safety, or his own.

'Brother!' Michael said warningly, trying to placate Gabriel by holding his hands up in surrender. Gabriel grabbed them and shoved Michael away. Michael backed up a few steps, his head bowed in contrition, but Audrey noticed no matter how sorry he looked, he was still watching for Gabriel's next move.

'I know your anger, Gabriel,' Michael said calmly. 'I'm not asking to be forgiven.'

'You'll split Heaven apart!' Gabriel yelled, reminding Audrey of why she'd found him so intimidating at first.

Gabriel grabbed Michael.

'I'm sorry,' Michael said. ' _Listen to me_. Gabriel!'

Gabriel quickly lost control of the fight for their hands and Audreys guts did an uncomfortable flip. Gabriel's skin was ashy and pale. Audrey was worried he might overdo it and hurt himself.

'I'll never forgive you for this,' Gabriel threatened. 'You've betrayed _Him_. And me. I need you in Heaven, not following my sin.'

'I don't need you to set your fine example, Gabriel. I can manage sin just fine on my own.'

'I've noticed,' Gabriel said, his eyebrow arched. 'You do _everything_ on your own. You left me behind,' Gabriel searched his brothers eyes. 'You didn't tell me your plan.'

Michael chewed his lip, his eyes suddenly full of sadness that Audrey thought was palpable.

'For _that_ I _am_ sorry. I meant only to protect you, Gabriel.'

'But _you didn't_!' Gabriel snarled like a whiplash. 'And I _won't_ forgive you.'

Michael dropped Gabriel's wrists. Audrey winced at the way Gabriel swayed. She'd often imagined him in a white robe, regal and beautiful and powerful. He looked too broken and tired to be powerful now.

'Then you'll break my heart,' Michael said thickly.

'And you'll know one tenth of my pain,' Gabriel said coldly as he backed into the shadow of the rocks.

Audrey folded her arms and gave Michael an expression of sympathy.

 **oOo**

Audrey followed Gabriel's tracks. He looked like a giant, resting crow, crouched in an impossible position with his thick fingers knitted together, his forearms on his bent knees in the shadows by the spring.

'Are you OK?' Audrey asked.

Gabriel huffed like an irritated bull. His feathers rustled.

'Why do you care so much? Hmm?' he challenged, cracking his knuckles one by one. 'Michael the great protector is here to guard you. Go to him.'

Audrey folded her arms, irritated by his sulkiness.

'Fine,' Audrey said, turning to leave. She was too hot, uncomfortable and heart sick to deal with this side of Gabriel. He stood up suddenly, tucking his wings back. Audrey felt like his heavy lidded laser eyes were scorching her face.

'You don't know him like I do,' Gabriel said, approaching her slowly. Audrey fidgeted nervously. Gabriel was all coiled tension, thick muscle and anger. She didn't like him when he was annoyed. He frightened her. 'He'll manipulate you. Turn you to whatever stupid plan he's got in his mind. Turn you away from _Him_ _and d_ amn your _soul.'_

'I don't believe any of that,' Audrey met his gaze, her cheeks hot. Why did she always feel like Gabriel was looking past her skin, into her soul? He bent a little.

'You should. It's _His_ Word,' Gabriel said. 'I turned cities into salt, set them on fire. I watched Rameses drown the children. I carried the Word to an eleven year old girl because _He_ chose her to have his child. Who you gonna believe, hmm? The TV. Or _me_?'

Audrey trembled. Gabriel lifted her chin with two very gentle fingers.

'You believe _me.'_

Audrey couldn't breathe properly. Her body was betraying her with chills and inappropriate heat. She almost stumbled on the rocks as she fled into the bright sun and kept walking, afraid to look back in case Gabriel turned her into a pillar of salt too.

 **oOo**

Gabriel rubbed his thumb and forefinger together. He could still feel the heat of Audrey's skin and it reminded him of Mary. He wanted to fly but his wings were heavy. He wanted a fight but he was tired. He wanted Audrey to look at him without fear but he wouldn't let her go astray. His heart burned with his frustration and private grief.

He could still smell the salt baking in the summer heat. His could still hear the screams of mothers and children, his skin knew the feeling of red river water lapping at his ankles. Tears left cold tracks on his cheeks as Moses' basket floated by.

He was back in the tents that smelled of spices and goat meat, sitting on the edge of Mary's bed, smiling at her, trying to make her feel more comfortable as he told her what the Father had sent him to do. She blushed and looked at her feet but when he reached for her to tempt her body into agreement, she kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck, trusting him to lead even though God was asking too much of her.

Her hair smelled of sand and musk. Her own scent. She had the flared hips Gabriel liked and her breasts were just right for his hands. She giggled with him in the dark, enjoying his carnal attention as much as he enjoyed hers.

On the third night, her scent was different. Gabriel knew the Father would call him home now his work was done, and though he didn't want to leave Mary, he obeyed. Gabriel came back around his duties to watch her body change shape. Thin, pink lines appeared on her growing belly. While she slept, he stood invisible in the corner, watching the movement under her skin and yearning to hold her.

Much later, Gabriel trembled while his grown son bled. When the soldiers flipped the cross to crush Jesus' face, Gabriel lifted it off the ground. For three minutes the crucifix levitated before the uneasy crowd. Then the soldiers found a rope to haul it up.

In a final act of cruelty, _He_ closed the boy's ears to Gabriel's voice, and his whispered comfort went unheard until one, merciful man took up a spear and ended it.

Gabriel's anger covered Heaven in a storm that lasted a week. God hid, refusing to speak. It took every archangel left in Heaven to keep Gabriel from action. The merciful soldier lived a hundred and twenty years. Gabriel made sure of that.

He still loved Mary, still mourned her. A little piece of immortality for the girl chosen by God.

'Maybe you were right to cast me down,' Gabriel said bitterly to the sky. 'But then again, you were always cruel.'

 _I gave you a gift,_ whispered the wind in response. _I let you love her._

'No,' Gabriel spat, denying that love could be a gift when it was taken so swiftly.

God filled his mind with images of Audrey's bare skin and he tensed, his skin gone cold in fear. The Father knew what Gabriel had been imagining, and it played out in his minds eye until Gabriel burst out; 'Don't hurt her! I beg you. Command me if you want, but don't punish the girl for my sin.'

Gabriel saw blood. Audrey screamed in his skull. Gabriel couldn't breathe. Then a subtle light shot up in the sky and left Gabriel alone and trembling.

 **oOo**

Audrey and Michael walked side by side through the oasis. Michael's feathers brushed the foliage and Audrey felt grateful for the shade of the palm trees. She thought it was amazing they'd grown so fast, but she wasn't keen to meet the God who'd made them.

'I don't get it,' she said. 'I thought he'd be happy to see you. All he said while he was sick was _Michael, Michael.'_

'Gabriel suspected me,' Michael said quietly, like a confession. 'He could always read me so easily. I didn't tell him my plan for the baby. I knew he'd try and stop me and if he couldn't...he'd follow me to Earth. He thinks I've thrown away Father's last chance. Have you ever known something in your heart? I mean _known it_ with _everything_ you are. Something you have to do, Audrey?'

'Yes,' she whispered, thinking of her battle to survive the desert.

Michael smiled gently. 'Gabriel is going to be pissed off when he finds out I'm not here alone.'

Dark tents stood in a clearing. They were made of heavy fabric that stirred minimally the desert wind. A very tall angel with wavy blond hair came to meet them, and handed Audrey a bundle of clothes with a smile. He was much younger than Michael and he had a natural gentleness in his handsome face that Audrey instantly liked.

'Hello, Audrey,' he said. 'I'm Raphael. You can call me Raf. Fellow mad bugger to this sickly old bird.'

Michael's wings mantled, making him look like a disgruntled goose.

 _'Old,_ yes,' Michael nodded. 'I can't deny _that._ But not sickly. Not yet.'

'I'm not seeing a collar,' Audrey said. 'Is this a new fashion?'

'What is it my brother said? To not feel its weight is a dream.'

'Imitation,' Michael smirked with false conceit. 'Sincerest form of flattery. How kind of you, Brother.'

'I do my best to stroke your ego when I can.'

Audrey had a feeling that this battle of wits had been waged before, regularly and creatively.

'You're another archangel, aren't you?' she asked.

'I am,' Raf agreed.

'So...what? Is this a _rebellion_ or something?'

Raphael dipped his head shyly.

'Do you like my oasis, Audrey?'

Audrey was confused. 'I thought God raised the water.'

'That sounds like Gabriel,' Raphael said. 'This is my doing. I couldn't bear to watch my brother die. _That's_ why I don't have my collar.'

'Oh,' Audrey said quietly, thinking that God was obviously a real hard-ass. 'Right.'

'We're here because His faith in man is rotten,' Michael said. ' _He_ commanded us to purge the world, along with the saviour, but when we saw the Watchers fire couldn't touch the righteous, we refused.'

'And we are cast down for it.'

Michael shook his head. 'Not forever,' he said stiffly. ' _He_ will change _His_ mind when _He_ sees.'

'Sees what?' Audrey couldn't help but ask.

' _He_ was angry,' Michael confessed, biting his lip. ' _He_ handed your world to Lucifer. And she, true to form, took her chance to irritate _Him_ by handing you to us.'

'Are you saying Lucifer did humanity a favour...because it would piss God off?'

'Yes,' said a cool, feminine angel woman was almost as tall as Raf but much thinner. She was made of long bones and corded sinew that suggested strength and starvation. She wasn't pretty, except for her striking grey eyes and her wild mop of curly platinum hair.

Michael dipped his head, a gesture Audrey was coming to associate with guilty feelings.

'That's Lucifer,' he said. 'Audrey...the righteous are on their way here. We have to be ready for them. It was like this once, a long time ago. Angels lived alongside man and raised him from the dust. We taught you to farm and hunt, to find your spirit in your flesh.'

'Amongst other things,' Lucifer smiled. Her teeth were straight and a bit too pointy. She wasn't friendly, but Audrey sensed she wasn't foolish either. She had the bored look of a very old woman who had seen it all. 'So this is the little thing Gabriel favours? The bird without plumage.'

'Lucifer,' Michael said. 'Be gentle.'

Audrey felt like she could see the whole universe in Lucifer's eyes. They were beautiful, but they made her feel small and insignificant.

'His light is in your eyes,' Lucifer said, her warm fingertips gentle on Audrey's chin, her long nails close to Audrey's jugular. 'Gabriel must see you and think of redemption.'

Lucifer smiled. 'Are you afraid of me, chicken? Should we fetch _His_ Dog for you? I'm surprised he hasn't come sniffing already, the ever obedient _pup._ '

Lucifer blinked slowly, her nearly translucent eyelids shifting over her pupils, Audrey could have sworn she saw a glitter of red. Audrey shied away, unnerved.

'That's just an affectionate nickname,' Michael said sharply.

'We gave it to him because he can sniff out a lie at a thousand wingbeats...and of course he'll do his tricks for bones off Father's plate,' Lucifer smirked.

A familiar scent wrapped around Audrey, making her feel much safer. Gabriel was standing behind them.

'You too, Raphael,' Gabriel said, gesturing angrily to Michael. 'Did _he_ drip poison into your ear?'

'That's _no_ t fair,' the accused protested.

'But it's _true_ ,' Gabriel said sharply. 'Why do you do this? For sentiment? Your heart was always soft, Raphael.'

Raphael picked a tall spear out of the ground with a single, powerful tug that suggested he was much stronger than he looked.

'I don't answer to you any more,' Raphael said.

'You are a fool, Raphael, and you'll die a fools death for letting your heart guide you. And you,' Gabriel straightened to his full, imposing height, glaring at Lucifer. ' _You_ belong in _Hell_.'

Lucifer smiled broadly. 'I break all the rules and still _He_ lets me off my chain. Unlike you, faithful _Dog.'_

'I won't argue with you, _Snake,'_ he snapped, his voice like thunder. _  
_

Lucifer launched herself at Gabriel.

'No!' Audrey yelled desperately, as Gabriel caught Lucifer by the hands and flipped her cleanly over his head. Twisting, wrenching loose, she landed on her feet between his folded wings and grabbed him by the throat. He beat his wings in fury, his fingers going white on her arms but Audrey could see he was tiring quickly.

'Stop it! He's still sick!' Audrey yelled.

'It'll be OK. He's tough,' Michael licked his lips and added darkly. 'And stupid.'

Gabriel pried Lucifer's fingers off and she backhanded him so hard he staggered. With a single beat of her wings she mounted his chest as he fell. Gabriel lay on his back, panting. Lucifer had wedged her knee under his chin. Sitting on his chest, she was breathing hard, mantled like an angry swan.

'You **_**idiot**_** **!'** she snarled. **'** You know better than anyone that _He's_ nothing but a tyrant child with a handful of ants and still you **serve** _Him_!' she grimaced in disgust, her thin fingers turning his head effortlessly. 'You're a loyal dog at _His_ feet, licking the wounds I inflict for _His_ stupidity and ignorance.'

'Yet _He_ sent you to Hell,' Gabriel choked defiantly. 'It must sting to be the disappointing child. The _betrayer._ '

Lucifer leaned in, so close she could have kissed him.

'I'd rather live in Hell than be like _you.'_

Michael looked abashed. Running his hand through his hair, he glanced at Raf, who leaned on his spear and smirked at the pair on the floor. He didn't seem very worried and Audrey took comfort in that. She wondered if this happened a lot.

 _'Do_ something for Gods sakes,' Michael said disapprovingly. 'She's _your_ wife!'

Audrey nearly choked on her own spit.

'She's _your_ sister,' Raphael countered calmly.

Gabriel rolled suddenly, wings flaring as he pinned Lucifer to the sand. Audrey thought it looked painful but Lucifer hissed at him like a wildcat, unbroken.

'You used to be faster! You've gotten _fat,_ Gabriel!'

Raphael chuckled as Lucifer hit Gabriel with her folded wing, flipping him over. They crashed through the brush like squabbling puppies until they splintered a palm tree. Raphael parted the vegetation to look.

'Yes!' he whooped, holding his spear high. 'Oh yes. You owe me!' he pointed at Michael with two fingers.

Lucifer clambered up, brushing herself off with a victorious grin. She made a gesture at Gabriel. Audrey didn't think it was particularly rude but he looked very offended by it.

'Best two out of three?' she lifted her chin defiantly.

'Lucifer,' Michael cut in. 'Let him be.'

'Eternity isn't as long as I remember,' Gabriel grumbled.

'Long enough,' Lucifer walked away with Raphael close behind her.

'Are you OK?' Audrey asked Gabriel.

'Bruises will heal,' he straightened, looking tired. 'But my pride will take longer. I didn't mean to bring you into our disobedience. Forgive me.'

'It's not your fault.'

'But you're my responsibility,' he said softly, hovering so close she could smell his skin and sweat. Audrey realised she liked it, though she wasn't keen on being a mere _responsibility._

'And _you're_ mine,' she said. 'We survived together, right?'

'Right,' he smiled. Audrey's breath caught as his heavy blue eyes travelled her face. Audrey wasn't sure what she was seeing. Suddenly, Audrey felt ashamed. She was making eyes at an archangel. Now that she knew the truth of her feelings, it felt sacrilegious.

 **oOo**

The archangels hastily erected a shower unit which was big enough to accommodate their wings. It was powered by a soft, pulsing white sphere which vibrated like a washing machine on full spin and gave out hot water. Audrey felt so grateful to be out of the grit and sweat of the desert that she almost cried with relief as she washed her hair. She put on the clothes Raphael had given her and sat by the fire to dry her hair. Michael gave her a welcoming smile. She remembered being all alone the first night. By comparison, the crackling fire and low murmur of conversation between Raf and Lucifer was heavenly.

'Alright?' Michael asked. She nodded emphatically.

'I never thought I'd have a shower again,' she said.

'Bugger appearances,' Michael smiled. 'It's the _dust._ It gets under our feathers and drives us all mad.'

Audrey smiled. When she was younger, at church, she used to wonder if angels were real. She could never decide what they'd be like. She'd never imagined they'd curse, fight or even laugh much. She liked Michael more because he was natural like that. Almost human, apart from his wings.

'Here,' he handed her a fringed, colourful blanket with a closed-lipped, easy smile. 'It gets cold out here at night.'

Audrey though of the night she'd spent curled up with Gabriel for warmth and realised that at no time in her teenage life had she felt so safe as she did in his arms. Michael pointed to the end tent.

'That one's yours.'

Audrey wished she could stay with Gabriel. She glanced up at the ridge where he sat with his long legs dangling over the drop, building a screen with his hands and a tool that was too small to see from where she was. He'd already put their tarp overhead and propped it up with sticks. It looked like he was building a cabin up there.

Audrey asked the question that was playing on her mind.

'Why did God lose faith in us, Michael?'

'Ingratitude,' the archangel said sadly. 'And...disobedience to _His_ _Word._ _He_ can be kind too though, Audrey. And loving.'

'I don't believe that,' Audrey said quietly. 'God isn't loving. God is an asshole.'

Michael gazed at his hands, looking sad.

'I wish you could have known him before _His_ anger. Before the sins of your ancestors. You'd think of _Him_ differently then.'

Audrey huffed, irritated.

'How am I responsible for the sins of my ancestors, Michael?'

He glanced at her bare knees, then licked his lips as though the turn of the conversation had given him a dry mouth.

'You're not,' he admitted, looking guilty. 'I'm only sorry it took us all so long to realise that.'

Audrey couldn't maintain anger when he looked so contrite. She sighed some of her tension away and rubbing a hand through her damp hair, she gestured to the ridge.

'What's he doing?'

'He doesn't want to see us,' Michael said. 'He's building an eyrie.'

 **oOo**

Audreystood at the base of a shear cliff. Gabriel's fire flickered behind his woven screen. He'd finished his little cabin and shut the door on the world. Audrey could smell the wood smoke and the roasting flesh of whatever he'd caught to eat. He was humming a haunting song.

'Gabriel!' Audrey called. He stopped humming and the screen door opened, knotted rope dangling. Gabriel appeared. Then he fell forwards and flapped tiredly down. Folding his wings, he gazed down his nose at her.

'Have you come to petition me on behalf of Michael?' he asked, his voice deep and even. 'Because I want no part of this foolishness.'

'No,' Audrey said, surprised by his lack of faith in her. 'Actually, I just want to make sure you're OK.'

Gabriel's cool exterior softened. His wings dropped a bit, leading Audrey to believe he'd been quite tense. Gabriel looked her up and down, his expression warming.

'These new clothes suit you,' he said.

Audrey tugged at the blouse self consciously. 'Feels less conspicuous,' she admitted.

'Long word,' he murmured teasingly. Audrey smacked him on the chest. He grinned, teeth coming out. She liked him better when he smiled.

'So,' Audrey said, expectantly. 'Can I see your secret hideaway? Or do I have to stay down here with Lucifer all night?'

'She'd best not have hurt you,' he warned, making Audrey feel warm in her core.

'No,' Audrey shook her head. 'But she makes my skin crawl.'

He smiled. 'You and me, both,' he offered his hands. 'No ladder. Do you trust me?'

Audrey thought she trusted Gabriel, but his feathers still looked a bit flimsy to her. He arched a brow, not expectant, just interested. Bravely, Audrey let him pick her up bridal style.

'I won't drop you,' he promised, as Audrey put her arms trustingly around his neck.

'Yeah, please don't,' she said drily.

He jumped. His wings came down and the upward force startled her. The ground rushed away, leaving her weightless. Audrey yelped in fright, clinging on with her face buried in his throat, her eyes screwed shut because she didn't want to see how far up they'd gone. Her ears popped as the air pressure changed then Gabriel landed on the ledge and put her down. Audrey's knees wobbled. She clung to him, feeling embarassed.

'Oh Jesus,' she breathed nervously, when she caught sight of the ground in the distance.

'It's OK,' he murmured. 'You're safe.'

Audrey felt nauseous.

'Not big on heights, hmm?' He smiled.

Gabriel leaned out fearlessly and closed the screen door by pulling the knotted rope, which he hooked over a nail jammed into a split in the rocks. Audrey relaxed now that she couldn't see the drop.

Gabriel's eyrie was the size of a family tent. The roof was made of the old tarp propped up by sticks, which lead to a chimney-point where there was a hole to let the smoke out. The fire crackled merrily. It was actually very cosy and much warmer than her tent. Gabriel handed her a blanket which Audrey gratefully wrapped herself in.

'Better, now?' he asked.

'Yeah,' she smiled. 'Gabriel? Can I ask you something?'

'Mmm,' he nodded.

'What is it between Lucifer and Raphael? Michael said she's his wife. Do angels even get married?'

'Sometimes,' he nodded. 'Why do you want to know?'

'I was just curious,' she said honestly.

Gabriel shifted, looking a bit uncomfortable. 'You don't see it, do you?'

'What're you talking about?'

'The way Michael looks at you,' Gabriel's eyebrows went up together. 'The way he _watches_ you _.'_

Gabriel's eyes travelled her body and she shuddered fully, feeling naked.

'He will try and take you,' Gabriel said softly, nodding. 'And you'd be wise to resist him, Audrey, because though you'll undoubtedly find pleasure in his bed, you won't find love. I think love is what you really need.'

Audrey flushed red, absolutely mortified.

'Michael doesn't think of me that way!' she sputtered.

'You're either naïve,' he said. 'Or innocent.'

'I'm not naïve!' she protested.

Gabriel smiled. 'You're not innocent, either.'

Audrey shuddered. She felt safe with Michael. The idea he mind have sexual intentions towards her felt a bit disturbing.

'Raphael will try too,' he added quietly.

'Gabriel. He's _married!_ '

'Raphael and Lucifer both take lovers outside of their marriage bed. Raphael is gentle,' he cocked his head. 'And sweet. But he won't love you either, because Lucifer is the one he wants.'

'H-How do you know what Raphael is like in bed!?' Audrey didn't think her face could get any hotter.

Gabriel smiled shyly and all the breath disappeared from her lungs.

'Eternity is...rather a long time,' he said, obviously trying not to smile. Audrey tried to imagine Gabriel, a guy she more associated with sexless masculinity, in bed with Raphael. She didn't like it.

'Have you ever heard of too much information?' she whispered.

'Yeah,' he murmured, though he didn't look contrite.

Audrey felt a bit ill. _Maybe he's right_ , a little voice in her head whispered. _Maybe that is how Michael rolls._ Audrey shuddered.

Gabriel looked up from his lap, looking like the little boy who'd been quite naughty. Audrey started to laugh. Even though the subject had thoroughly disturbed her, seeing that look on Gabriel's ever stoic face was enough to raise her giggles from the grave. She fell about laughing.

'What's gotten into you?' he asked.

'Nothing, _yet!_ ' she giggled, laughing even harder until he stretched out on the floor and grunted; 'I'll give you something to laugh about!'

He grabbed her by the waist with both hands and tickled her until she squealed, rolling about desperately trying to dislodge him.

'Who's laughing now?' he grinned, 'Hmm? Is it _me_?'

'You!' she conceded defeat loudly. ' _You!_ I give in!' she panted.

'So what about _you_?' Audrey grabbed both his hands in preparation for her next jab. He fought a bit for effect but Audrey knew he could overpower her without a problem. He was just playing, and she loved it. 'Are you _nesting_ with anyone?'

She broke down laughing at his expression, half way between constipation and shock. He straightened a finger at her as if he wanted to waggle it in her face but she clung onto his knuckles.

'You're asking for it,' he threatened.

'No, no more tickles,' she yelled as he inched closer on his elbows, dislodging a hand easily to grab her waist. 'What's that mean, hmm? _Nesting?'_

'Like... _eggs!_ ' she snorted.

He grinned. 'No eggs,' he said, his voice vibrating in her bones. Audrey squirmed, aroused. 'Babies, just like you. No wife either. I had someone once but...she died many years ago.'

Audrey stopped smiling.

'I-I'm sorry,' she said quietly.

'You didn't know,' he said, his voice hypnotising.

'Children?' she whispered.

'One,' he nodded. His eyes fell to her bare throat and he swallowed hard. Audrey bit her lip, feeling terrible that she'd been making jokes. 'A boy. Dead.'

Audrey covered her mouth with a shaky hand.

'I'm so sorry, Gabriel.'

Gabriel picked up her left hand and touched the space where a ring could be.

'What about you?' he asked, smiling even though his eyes were full of sorrow. 'Nobody special? Or not special enough, maybe.'

Audrey shook her head.

'That's a shame,' he said quietly.

Audrey's blood rushed in her veins, her heart thundering with anticipation. She wanted him to kiss her.

'You're right,' she whispered.

'Hmm?' his eyebrow went up. Audrey wanted to run her fingertip along it, memorise his face and his body. She wanted to know if he was gentle or rough.

'About my heart,' she admitted, absently playing with his fingertips. 'About it needing more than a one night stand. I'm glad you told me. I don't think I could take finding that stuff out.. _.after._ If something happened.'

He smiled, teeth and all, leaving her feeling drained and helpless, and wondering how long she could keep it a secret that she wanted him. Surely he was in enough trouble with God already and she didn't want to make it worse for him.

Gabriel seemed to lean in, as though he was thinking about kissing her. Audrey knew if he tried she wouldn't resist, not even to save him from God's anger, but he stopped and let her go.

'Are you hungry?' he asked after a minute.

Audrey nodded. 'Yeah,' she thought to herself; _not just for food._

 **oOo**

Audrey woke up with her back against the rock wall, feeling achy and a bit damp from sleeping on a hard surface. The fire was still burning and her skin and hair smelled strongly of wood smoke, but she was trembling with the cold. Gabriel's head was pillowed on his arm with the furs around his waist. Audrey could see him breathing softly. She squirmed further down into her own bedding, but her feet were frozen.

She took her furs with her, padding around on the bare rock to touch his shoulder.

'Gabriel?' she whispered. He huffed, his eyes flickering, rolled over and gazed up at her tiredly.

'What's wrong?' he asked, his hand coming up to touch her chin gently.

'I'm freezing,' she breathed, feeling awkward and covertly excited.

He patted the space next to him. Audrey laid the blankets and pillow out and cuddled up. He made a soft noise of complaint as her toes touched his bare feet.

He lifted his arm. Audrey wrapped one arm around his torso, her heart singing, and let him fold her in his arms and wings. As her flesh warmed and his breathing evened out, gusting gently into her hair, Audrey closed her eyes and drifted, feeling utterly content.

 **oOo**

Audrey ran on broken flagstones, stumbling in the shadows between tower blocks. Shredded newspapers flapped in a strong downdraft. She could smell the rubbish tip scent of the city. She could feel it following her, sniffing at the trail of her fear. Its claws clicked on the tarmac, and Audrey felt it gaining on her. It lunged, rotten mouth open. Audrey screamed.

'Audrey!' a voice snapped through the dream, shaking her awake. Audrey sat up, gasping. Gabriel held her by her shirt. She was still on the ledge, no nightmare dog in sight, but she didn't feel safe. She blinked at Gabriel, groggy as she tried to chase the dream away.

'Something's out there,' he whispered. 'Stay down. You hear me?'

'Yeah,' she whispered.

He reached for his mace and pulled it close, biting his lip as it scraped the rock floor.

'I'm going to see what it is,' he said, handing her his dagger. ' _Don't_ be brave,' he warned.

Audrey clutched the now familiar hilt anxiously. She could smell Gabriel, his feathers and hair, warm and heavy like a quilted fur blanket. A corner of her fear of him rolled up like burning parchment, replaced by something far more tender. He was protecting her, and she loved that about him.

 _Thud._ Audrey jumped. Light burst in the clearing below and suddenly the tents were on fire. She could hear growling. Gabriel scanned the dark, leaning forward, braced on his wing joints. He twisted to glance at her as she shuffled closer to his back.

'Gabriel!' she screamed. It was much bigger than a normal dog, short-haired and rotten. It clung to the rock wall with shiny silver claws. Gabriel's lip curled. Audrey's hair blasted off her face in his wingbeats as he surged up, and smacked his mace into the dog. It crunched horribly and went still.

Gabriel peeled the carcass off the rocks and slapped it down at her feet. Audrey scrambled behind his folded wing in terror.

'It's dead,' he regarded it with cold, calm curiosity.

Audrey felt like she couldn't breathe.

'I dreamed it!' she choked out.

He looked surprisd, then he nodded slowly. 'Psychic ability,' he said. 'Explains that light in your eyes.'

Audrey's guts churned. It was as big as a wolfhound, its paper thin skin stretched over white bones. It leaked maggots that writhed popped in the heat of the fire. Audrey remembered the sound of its wheezy breathing as it chased her down and wondered if she'd ever want to go to sleep again.

'It's a Thane,' Gabriel bent to pick it up by the scruff of the neck. 'Just rot and worms animated by a vengeful spirit. Michael will want to see this.'

Audrey waited on the ledge while Gabriel dropped the dead dog by the fire at Michael's camp. Audrey was shaking with fear by the time he came back for her.

Lucifer strode around the burning tents, her white hair tousled, her shirt torn, dragging the carcass of a rotten dog. She tossed it on top of Gabriel's.

'Brother,' she nodded to Gabriel. 'You survived _His_ attack, then.'

'Your lack of faith isn't a surprise.'

Lucifer smirked. 'Touché, little Brother.'

'Not so _little_ ,' he said, his lips thin. Audrey was coming to understand that meant he was annoyed.

A dog skidded into view and turned its glowing eyes to Audrey. As it tensed to lunge, Lucifer turned and thrust her knife into its throat. She threw it on the pile and wiped the blood off her face, looking bored.

Audrey tried not to look at the bodies, but even dead they terrified her and she couldn't shake the irrational fear that one of them might wake up again.

'Audrey,' Michael was bleeding from a cut to the temple. 'Are you hurt?'

'No,' she said quickly.

'It knew where she was hiding,' Gabriel sounded angry. 'How would it know that unless it's _master_ knew?' he pointed at Lucifer, who huffed indignantly.

'Lust has made you foolish,' she scoffed.

Gabriel scowled. Audrey folded her arms, uncomfortable.

'Enough,' Michael said quietly. 'Both of you. You're behaving like children.'

'She dreamed it,' Gabriel pointed to Audrey, glaring at Lucifer, 'What have you done to her mind? Did you touch her, while I wasn't around to stop you?'

Lucifer rolled her eyes. 'What interest would I have in your pet human? It makes no odds to me if she dies tonight, or bears you a dozen children first. I only want my revenge. You know that.'

'You were always selfish,' Gabriel said coldly.

'I said ENOUGH,' Michael's anger frightened Audrey into taking a step back but Gabriel didn't look intimidated.

'You don't command me,' he said to Michael. 'And you won't drag her into your war, Michael. Or – _me._ I promise you.'

'I don't want a war, Gabriel. I just want _Him_ to **_see.'_**

 _'Why?_ Hmm? You think that _He'll_ see the error of _His_ ways, welcome you home like a hero? No. _He_ will _burn_ you for your disobedience, and I won't let you take us with you.'

'You have a responsibility here,' Michael snapped as Gabriel turned away, his hand warm on Audrey's back. 'To help them. If not to us...if not to me, then to mankind!'

 _'He_ has abandoned them,' Gabriel said softly.

'What about her?' Michael pointed at Audrey. 'I _see_ you, Gabriel. I see what's in your heart. If you love her-'

Audrey wanted to say they'd all gotten the wrong idea. Gabriel didn't love her, no matter how tender she felt towards him, but he moved so fast that Audrey gasped, his face suddenly close to Michael's.

'Say it again, Brother. I beg you. Give me a reason.'

Michael held up both his hands I surrender, but he looked tired and angry.

'Is this what you want?' Michael appealed to Audrey. 'You want to be his... _pet?_ Instead of helping your species?'

Audrey shook her head, angry. She wasn't sure who to trust, the mad zealot Gabriel or the manipulative brother, but either way, nobody was asking her opinion and that annoyed her.

'I'm not his _pet_ ,' she said sharply. 'And...I never said I wouldn't help if I can...but I don't think I have much I can do.'

'It will be revealed,' Michael said suddenly. 'In time. When _He_ is ready.'

A horn blew suddenly, making Audrey jump. Raphael leaned on his spear. He was ruffled and his shirt was torn at the wrist but he looked no worse for wear, really.

'They're here,' he said.

'The righteous?' Audrey asked.

'No. The angels who wouldn't obey,' Michael said.

 **oOo**

Audrey couldn't sleep after the attack. The angels had burned the carcasses and the stink clung to the back of her throat. She was sure she'd never get rid of the smell. Gabriel lay beside her on his back, his big hands folded over his belly, his eyes closed. She could tell by his breathing that he wasn't asleep. He'd refused to leave her side and Audrey felt very warm towards him for that. She wondered if Michael had been right. Did Gabriel lust after her? She wanted it to be true.

The horn had announced the arrival of six legions of angels, none of whom wore a collar. Audrey could still hear the clanging of tools. They were building a city around the oasis.

Gabriel cracked open his eyes. Perhaps he was aware Audrey was watching him. She flushed, a bit uncomfortable at having been caught out.

'Rest,' he said. 'You're safe now.'

'Can't sleep,' she shook her head. 'I keep seeing the dog in my mind. It was horrible.'

Gabriel rolled onto his side, disturbing the furs. He looked tired. She felt guilty for waking him when he was still recovering from his sickness.

'You should sleep,' she said.

'I'll sleep,' he promised, smiling slightly. 'When you do.'

'What if God sends more?' she asked quietly. 'What if we don't hear them coming?'

Gabriel shook his head quickly. 'There are sentries on every gate, on the cliff, all over the oasis,' he reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. 'Nobody's going to touch you, Audrey. I promise. Now _go to sleep_ ,' he rumbled teasingly.

'Only if you hold me,' she smiled back, and his eyebrows shot up, his lips twisting into the little smirk she rarely saw him use, except with her. He held his arms open and Audrey crawled into them.

'Now I feel special,' he was mocking, but only gently. She didn't mind. She smirked against his shoulder, suddenly feeling exhausted.

'Special as in...happy birthday special or...special as in...the special yellow bus for special children?'

 _'Oy,_ ' he prodded her in the ribs so gently that she felt an uncontrollable surge of love for him. 'You making fun of me, girl?'

'Oh, so now I'm a _girl_ , am I?' Audrey arched a brow at him.

'Hmm,' he lifted his chin at her defiantly. 'You're pretty brave. Making fun of an archangel like that.'

'Nah,' she giggled, 'You're just a big teddybear with wings!'

He choked, his heavy eyes suddenly wide. He shook his head at her disapprovingly but Audrey could tell she'd gotten under his skin in the best way. She cuddled up, her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

'Except for when something needs bashing,' she snorted.

'You done?' he asked, but his calm exterior just made her smile. Audrey felt sure she'd figured him out, and he'd fight a bit until he was relaxed around her, she knew, but she wouldn't give up. 'Can I finally go to sleep?' he added.

'Yes,' she smiled. 'I feel safe now, and you can _finally_ go to sleep.'

Audrey drifted away into sleep, feeling better than she'd ever felt before.

 **oOo**

First light crept over the edge of the world, chasing away Audrey's fear. She stood at the edge of the oasis in the cold, early air. The angels had built a high wall around their new city, and buildings were going up slowly, dome-topped, white and beautiful. The tallest was a tower right in the middle. Angels flapped up and down taking materials to the top.

'These guys sure work fast,' Audrey said, as Gabriel yawned and idly, stretched his wings out and gave them an experimental flap. Then he produced an apple from his pocket. He held it up ready to bite as he spoke.

'My fool of a brother is going to start a war,' Gabriel pointed at her, the apple in his hand. 'He'll try to involve you, mark my words.'

'What's wrong with that?' she asked.

 _'He_ won't like it,' Gabriel said, his mouth full. 'You'd be unwise to anger _Him.'_

'Are you going to turn me into a pillar of salt?' she asked teasingly. Gabriel's expression fell. He blinked slowly, clearly disturbed. Audrey folded her arms, feeling uncomfortable. She'd been joking, but now she felt sure he would, if it meant he could go home. 'Well, that face says everything I need to know,' she said, finding it hard to disguise her disappointment.

Gabriel's eyes went cold.

'You think I like it? Hmm?'

Audrey could tell she'd offended him.

'You wouldn't understand,' he said, sounding bitter.

'Well...I might if you told me!' she countered. 'Help me understand why you hunt little babies down and...rescue strange girls from the side of the road. And turn cities into salt!'

Gabriel's eyes seemed to brim with feeling. He bent his head, his face close. Audrey shivered all over.

'Because _He_ tells me to,' Gabriel whispered. ' _He_ made me. Without _Him_ I'd be nothing but light dust. You know what it's like to owe someone your life? Your _soul?'_

Audrey bit her lip, because his comment made her think of her Mom and Dad. She teared up.

'I know exactly what it feels like, Gabriel. Why should I trust you? One minute you say you'll protect me, the next that you serve God. Can you protect me from yourself? Do you even _want_ to?'

'It's not my _job_ to protect you,' he spilled over, looking frustrated and just a bit patronising.

'Then why do you do it?!' she yelled, irritated.

'Choice,' he said snappishly. 'That make you feel better? Safer? You want to let me close now you know...I'd do anything to go home to _Him_.'

Audrey's bottom lip wobbled. She hid it behind her hand, trying not to sniffle.

'No,' she backed away. 'I _don't.'_

Gabriel snatched her arm. 'Hey!' Audrey yelped. He wasn't really hurting her, but she was worried he might.

'What do you want from me? Hmm?' he asked, his angry eyes roving her face. 'You want loyalty? You picked the wrong man.'

'You're not a _man_ ,' she spat, wrenching her arm away.

'Audrey-' Gabriel tried to catch her but she backed out of reach.

'No!' she yelled. 'I understand. It's _fine_.'

She fled, ashamed for crying and angry at him for being so cold when everything between them seemed to be going so well.

 **oOo**

Audrey wiped angrily at her tears, making her eyes sore. She felt frustrated with herself for being so weak. It felt like since the apocalypse, all she'd done was cry. She hunched on an abandoned log near the burned out tents, feelng sorry for herself. She heard a rustle behind her and turned, expecting to see Gabriel, but Raphael stepped through the singed foliage instead.

'Audrey?' he asked, settling next to her. 'Is everything OK?'

She pressed her lips together to keep from crying and managed to say; 'Your brother is such a fucking _asshole!'_

'Michael?' Raphael looked confused.

 _'Gabriel,'_ she sobbed, feeling stupid. The snot in her nose was making it harder to breathe. She didn't want to be seen like this.

'Everything I know is gone. And Gabriel...One minute he's playful and sweet and the next...he's telling me he'd murder me if it meant he could go back to Heaven!'

Raphael winced theatrically.

'Gabriel isn't a delicate man, Audrey. He's a war hammer and sometimes he's got about as much grace as one. But he has a warm heart that only softens for a special few. I think you're the one person he wouldn't harm for an all access pass to Heaven...and he just doesn't want to admit to himself that you're that far under his skin.'

Audrey sniffled. 'I feel lost,' she admitted. 'Michael's talking about destiny...fucking demon dogs are trying to eat me alive and I don't even know what it all means!'

Raf shrugged lightly. 'I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you.'

Audrey pushed him by the shoulder and he laughed, reaching out to tuck her hair behind her ear.

'I just want to feel happy again,' she admitted. 'Like I did before it all went wrong.'

Raphael smiled a bit apologetically. 'Alas. Your loyal guard dog is listening.'

Audrey followed is line of sight. A pair of boots, two toned and muscled legs, hips and the bottom half of two sharp wings were standing very still behind the leaves of a broad tree. Raphael offered her a reassuring smile, spread his wings and took off. Audrey wiped at her eyes, self conscious even though Gabriel had seen her cry before.

'What do _you_ want?' she asked him.

'Forgive me,' he said softly.

Audrey wasn't expecting that. He looked so contrite that she felt sorry for him.

'I wouldn't hurt you,' he admitted. 'Not even to go home.'

'What made you change your mind?' she couldn't help but sneer at him a bit. He was definitely the most frustrating man she'd ever met.

'I remembered who I am,' his lips lifted into the ghost of a smile. 'An _asshole_ ,' he started to grin as she did. 'Isn't that what you said, hmm?'

'Yeah,' Audrey nodded, as warmth flooded through her belly. 'But you have your nice moments too.'

'Then maybe all hope isn't lost,' he said quietly, sitting down. She felt small next to him. She liked that feeling. Audrey couldn't stop herself from giving him a hug. As she put her chin on his shoulder, she smelled his familiar scent and revelled in it.

'Let me be your protector,' he wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a squeeze that almost forced the breath out of her. She loved it. 'Poor payment, maybe...for everything I've done to hurt you. But it's all I can give.'

'We're not talking about our argument anymore, are we?'

In his arms she was safe, and she never wanted him to let go. His chest rose and fell against hers, she felt his breath in her hair.

'We were blind,' he whispered, his voice as much as feeling as a sound that sent heat and wetness to her private parts. ' _All_ of us.'

She smiled playfully, drawing far enough away to gaze up through her lashes. It was so tempting to flirt, it was what she wanted most.

'Takes a big man to admit he's wrong,' she set him up smoothly, 'But you don't need any help with _that_ , do you?'

His eyes fell to hers, intense and soft. She realised abruptly that this wasn't a game anymore. He would never hurt her again, it was in his eyes and all over his face, not because he'd found his conscience – because he _cared_ about her.

Audrey went warm and tingly all over. Then Gabriel leaned in and she felt sure he was going to kiss her, but he stopped at the last second, gazing at the floor as though he'd done something very wrong.

'It's not safe for you to walk around alone,' he said. His voice sounded strange. 'From now on you stay close to me or Michael. No wandering off.'

'OK,' she agreed, thinking that it wouldn't be a trial to stay close to him.

* * *

 **TBC**


	3. The Heartstring Prelude

**A/N - Hello folks. Chapter 3 for your delectation and delight.  
**

 **Extra points if you can find the obvious Vasiliy Fet moment, thrown in there for _The Strain_ fans like me! Huge thanks to all my reviewers! You've kept me motivated! Now, I can't guarantee the next chapter will be any quicker than this one, because of other commitments, but it's already cookin' so here's hoping, eh? :) Enjoy!**

* * *

3\. The Heartstring Prelude

Gabriel perched like a bird at the breezy edge of Michael's unfinished Stratosphere tower, his boot toes on blue-black evening sky. He'd put his back to the wall where he was sheltered from the wind. He frowned at the growing city. Surrounded by legions of angels all loyal to Michael's New Eden project, he worried that when Father's patience finally ran out and the hammer blow fell, his lone, loyal voice would be drowned out and he'd fall with the rebels. Far from light and far from Audrey.

She had been playing on his mind a lot lately. He kept thinking about how her waist looked from behind. About how she trusted him. Just thinking about the smell of her hair made him warm and needy for sensations he hadn't craved since Mary. That kept the night time chill at bay.

 _Thud._ Gabriel spun, his fingers around the hilt on his dagger but it was only Michael. Gabriel wondered how he'd crept up unseen.

'What do _you_ want?' he asked.

Michael licked his lips nervously. 'Your love and trust again, Brother. The righteous humans are coming. They'll be here in a day, two at most. I need you with me.'

Gabriel knitted his fingers together, fantasising that it was Audrey's hand he was holding.

'I told you. I want no part of this.'

Michael perched beside him. Gabriel could smell his skin and feathers. It reminded him of the old days when things had been simpler. Gabriel dreaded the hammer blow, and the grief that would follow if Michael was cast down.

'You always did like the higher perch,' Gabriel said resentfully.

'It lets me see my enemies on the ground.'

'Not all of your enemies are on the ground,' Gabriel said. He saw the distant mountain range, turning grey and purple before a blanket of emerging stars. He wanted to fly far away, but there was nowhere as safe as the oasis for Audrey, and he wouldn't leave her behind.

'Perhaps one of them is sitting beside me,' Michael suggested quietly.

'I can't turn my back on _Him_ Michael. You shouldn't either. You'll make an enemy of _Him_ and _He_ won't forget. Neither will I.'

'What if Father is wrong?' Michael asked, scratching at an eyebrow. 'What if _He_ sees what _He's_ done to _His_ children, and regrets it when _His_ anger abates? Lucifer has been trying to gain dominion of Earth since her fall. Why would she give up her prize so easily unless she believed in New Eden?'

'Because she wanted to make _Him_ angry, Michael. And she _has. Y_ ou can be sure of it.'

'No, she _believes_. Lucifer is never straightforward. You know her better than that.'

Gabriel huffed in frustration. When Michael got an idea in his head, he was as stubborn as a pit-bull. There'd be no way to dissuade him from his zealotry now.

'It's _not_ our place to question, Michael. We are _angels_. We simply _obey.'_

Michael didn't seem intimidated by Gabriel's whiplash tone of voice. He shook his blond head sadly.

'That's not _my_ place. Forgive me, Gabriel, but I'd rather leave the blind obedience to you, and listen to the guidance in my heart. A heart _He_ made.'

'And you'll be damned for it,' Gabriel promised. 'As Lucifer was. You were lucky last time, Michael. This time _He_ won't be so merciful.'

Aeons of feeling swirled in Michael's eyes. Gabriel shivered, intimidated by the weight of their shared history. Secretly, he wished for the good times again, but things had changed. God had changed.

'Would you like that?' Michael asked. His voice was a bit too even, a bit too calm. Gabriel knew Michael was hiding his feelings about this. It was unbecoming to wish for revenge but he couldn't understand why Father had spared Michael but condemned him. Gabriel roused himself with a puff of nearly frozen, foggy breath. The cold air winkled under his wings, making him shiver.

'I've said my warning. The rest is up to you.'

Michael stopped him. His grey eyes were moist. 'If you want your pound of flesh because Father forgive me and not you, then ask _Him_ for it. Don't blame me, Gabriel. I only did was I knew was right.'

' _You're_ not the one who's exiled, Michael,' Gabriel snapped. ' _Nothing_ has changed. You _still_ refuse to see. Did you stop to think I might _want_ his forgiveness? _Hmm?_ I'd take the collar and my punishment for the chance to just _go home!'_

There was a deep silence after his raised voice. Michael looked surprised.

'You only thought about your own glory,' Gabriel went on more calmly. 'You've dragged me in, and Audrey too.'

'We both know you're not going home,' Michael said. 'Not without her. You love her.'

Gabriel felt like he'd been walloped with his own mace. His mouth was dry and he wanted to scream at Michael but he couldn't breathe for the ache in his heart. It was _Audrey_. She was alive inside him, her roots wrapped snugly around his core. Her _scent_ , her _skin_ , her little hands in his hair! He wanted more of her. He wanted _all_ of her.

All the things he wanted to say to Michael teemed on his tongue.

'I do _not_ love her,' he hissed, and trembling with rage and fear, he launched himself into the sky. Darkness caught his open wings and sucked him up into her dark embrace.

He was torn. Audrey on one side, Father on the other. Gabriel had lied. There wasn't a thing about Audrey he didn't love, or a thing he wouldn't do to protect her.

The eyrie door hung open, the knotted rope dangling. _It must have come loose in the wind_ , he thought. The fire had burned down to hot embers and the air inside was only a bit warmer than out. Audrey curled on her side in the foetal position, her river of brown hair spread over the furs. Gabriel tugged the door shut and fed the fire, then lay down to watch her sleep. The ache he'd carried since he'd left her abated now that he was close to the source of its nourishment. Audrey opened her eyes and smiled.

'It's only me.' Gabriel loved her smile, and the trust in her sleepy eyes.

'What time is it?' she whispered. Her breath smelled like sleep. He even loved _that_.

'Well before dawn. Go back to sleep.'

'It's freezing!' she fussed. Gabriel enfolded her, chuckling. He tucked her head under his chin, his hand on the back of her skull protectively, and breathed her in. All the pain and worry went away. She made him feel complete. He didn't want to let go. Not in the morning. Not ever.

He drifted away, his breathing slow and deep, when the warning horn shocked him awake. He surged up, instantly on guard. He heard shouting in the distance, then fire bloomed beyond their woven screen.

'What's that!?' Audrey yelled.

Gabriel smelled sulphur. A high-pitched screech made all his feathers stand up on end. His aeons of training had honed his senses to a knife edge. He knew what was at the walls. It had come for Audrey. He had to keep her alive, because if she died, a part of him would die too.

Audrey opened their screen door to look. The smoky, dragon-sized Firebird scratched and clawed through the armoured angels, belching fire and smoke as they jabbed spears as its face. Gabriel's blood ran as cold as the frozen waterfall that decorated the cliffs of heaven in winter.

There was nothing he hated and feared more than hellfire. The Firebird turned its predatory beak inexorably towards them, as though it could see the eyrie. Napalm drool dripped from the glowing slit of its beak and ran down its armoured neck where it set the grass on fire. Then the wall tumbled and the bird slithered like spilled guts into the oasis and surged purposefully towards them.

'Gabriel!' Audrey sounded tremulous, frightened, just like him. She was even less equipped to deal with a Firebird than he. Gabriel grabbed her by the waist.

'Hope you trust me,' he said.

'What do you-' her voice morphed into a yell of terror as he thrust them both into the air. He rose to the precipice of the rock-pile and set her down on the jagged boulders.

'What the fuck is that thing!?' she yelled, trembling. _She does trust me_ , he realised. _She's holding on to me because she's scared_. The wind blew her hair into his face.

'It's a Firebird,' he said around his dry throat. 'Big, _hot_ soul-muncher. _He's_ opened Hell to get to you.'

'Why?' she asked quickly. 'Why would God do that?'

 _Because when angels desire mortal women, God gets nervous_ , he thought. _It's not about nephilim either. It's just a distraction from duty._

'I don't know,' Gabriel lied, swallowing a bolt of sudden resentment. He'd never really thought about it before but jealousy on God's part did seem more like the action of a spoiled child than a responsible father.

'Be ready,' he warned her, choosing to shelve his personal realisation for now.

'Jesus!' she cried, as the Firebird crashed through the camp, sending up sparks. It thumped the base of their rock-pile like an unstoppable, conscious inferno.

'It's fucking _looking_ at us!' Audrey yelled.

Gabriel felt the moment of vacuum silence as the bird inhaled until its nostrils flared and glowed. He grabbed Audrey and thrust them both straight up. She screamed. He felt the flames graze his calves as he climbed away into the dark, his heart thumping. Audrey clung to him with her eyes shut. He could smell her fear. He stopped at a decent altitude, riding the high wind, his wings wide and still.

'It's OK,' he whispered to her, afraid she'd panic and tip their balance.

The Firebird crushed his eyrie with a single stamp. Coiling on the apex, it turned its ugly, pointed face up.

'What's happening!?' Audrey screamed over the wind.

'Quiet!' he commanded. 'I need to think.'

The bird spread its wings and jumped. Gabriel dived for the jagged shadows. Audrey strangled him. The bird snapped at his feet. He felt the heat of its throat and yelled, certain he was about to burn. Swerving into colder air, he spotted an overhang in total darkness and plunged into it. His body pressed to close to hers, he could feel her warmth in the back of his throat.

Audrey panted. He could feel her arms were taught with fear. 'It's OK,' he whispered.

'Fuck, _fuck!_ ' she hissed.

The smell that wafted up from her exposed throat was her own perfume. It made his balls go tight.

He heard bony claws scrape on rock. Wing beats terminated suddenly. It appeared, backlit by moonlight, nothing but two flaming eye sockets until it opened its mouth, and heavy fire rolled down the rock face. It licked its nose with a whiplash brand and drew a gust of air into its cavernous chest.

Gabriel dived out of reach. The fire hit the rocks behind him. Shooting over the rock pile, he clutched Audrey so tight he worried he'd bruise her. The new buildings were on fire. He dodged trees and skidded to a stop behind Michael. Audrey made an urgent, wordless little noise. Gabriel let go, and he was glad he had. She threw up.

'Breathe, Audrey,' Michael advised, weighing a silver sword in his hand. 'It's going to be OK.'

The Firebird trailed their fall like a smoking comet. It crushed palm trees as it landed, flaming out of control. Gabriel's courage shook like the visceral movement of his split belly, making him nervous in exactly the same way. His fingers were cold. His heart beat hard in his ears. He was sweating all over, and his buckskin trousers were singed. He didn't have the power of God's _Word_ to defend them any more. He felt like a little boy playing soldiers.

He unsheathed his mace and twisted the handle until the blades clicked free. The bird turned its pointed nose to Audrey, its rattling loud breaths deep and even. His fear melted into useful anger.

 **oOo**

The bird lunged at Michael, infernal beak open. Dancing aside as it twisted to bite, he drove his blade into its chest. He wrenched his hands back with a cry as fire spurted through the hole. The bird screeched and thumped a flaming tree. The sword, wedged between its prominent ribs, rose far out of Michael's reach. The Firebird shook its head, sending flaming droplets of drool over Lucifer. She yelled, clutching her forearm, her silver blade dangling from her fingertips as her skin sizzled.

The bird twisted to look at Audrey. She felt the heat of its mouth as it inhaled. She ducked, clutching her head. As the air ignited, Gabriel blocked her body from the fire. Audrey looked up into his big, blue eyes. They shone with tender feeling as his hair burned away. His feathers blew wildly in the hurricane, then began to spark.

The bird ran out of fire. The heat dissipated so quickly that Audrey felt dizzy. Smelling burning hair, as foul as the stink of an old tractor tyre burning on bonfire night, she reached for Gabriel, who swayed. His wings glowed red hot. Then his feathers turned to ash, spattering the red and black skin of his broiled shoulders with fresh, healthy tissue. He burned for a few seconds like a star, until his wings were bare.

Her finger met his chest plate and the Firebird opened its mouth for the final breath. Gabriel spun away from her touch, his mace hefted high.

 _Crunch._ Audrey winced.

Then the oasis was suddenly quiet.

Audrey smelled paraffin, which reminded her of the ancient heater they'd used one winter in the downstairs loo to keep the pipes from freezing. It made her nostalgic for home.

Extinguished, the Firebird was nothing more than a giant, walking skeleton with crinkled packing paper for skin and no flesh. Its head reduced to shards of tic-tac white bone and ash, its beak popped open in death. Flaming liquid dripped from ducts under its tongue and pooled, turning the sand to glass.

She heard the soft compaction of sand under angel feet and the distant crackle of fires as everyone gathered around to look.

Gabriel's eyes rolled back. He dropped his mace and sank smoothly to his knees, his eyes closing. As he pitched forwards, Audrey grabbed him, but he was too heavy to hold up alone.

'Michael!' she yelled. Michael lunged forwards to catch Gabriel's head with blistered hands before it could thump the ground. Lucifer emerged from the shadows. Her arm was red and raw.

'Why isn't he moving?' Audrey sobbed, stroking what was left of Gabriel's hair. 'He's an _angel!_ Why the _fuck_ does fire hurt him!?'

'He's not dead,' Lucifer said quickly. She glanced at the burning tents.

'What's wrong with him!' Audrey yelled. She felt sick as they peeled off his shirt to check for injuries, but his broad, pale back was perfect and whole. His feathers had completely healed him.

Her tears went cold on her face and dripped off her chin. She trembled as she knitted their fingers. There was a splash of bare scalp at the nape of his neck where the fire had taken away a chunk of his hair.

'He'll be OK,' Michael said. 'When we're cast down, and we lose our place at _His_ side, we lose our ability to wield _His_ power too. Hellfire was designed to burn all creatures. Even angels.'

Audrey's eyes filled with fresh tears that burned.

'This is my fault. He did this for me. He told me he hates fire!'

Audrey watched the skin on Gabriel's naked wings goose pimple.

'Yes,' Michael agreed, 'For you. For us.'

'For _me_ ,' Audrey said, coldly, feeling as though Michael was trying to apply a meaning that supported his personal cause. Michael gazed her up and down but didn't argue.

'Is he going to wake up?' she asked.

'Yes,' Michael said. 'But it's going to be a while before he can fly again.'

 **oOo**

Audrey spent every free minute with Gabriel but as the days ground by, she began to wonder if he'd wake up at all. He hadn't slept this long even in the desert. Raf assured her that Gabriel was medically OK, but Audrey felt she had to stay close. Maybe talking to him would bring him back faster. She watched his eyes flickers promisingly. By the time he finally cracked his eyes, his chin was covered in dark stubble and his hair had turned greasy.

'Hey,' she smiled as he sat up like a zombie, groaning and scratching his stubble. He looked rough. He reached for his naked wing, where dark quill points had begun to emerge all over. He looked like a porcupine.

'Were you hurt?' he asked. Audrey heard a nasty sucking noise as his wings retreated into the skin of his back. Without them he could easily pass for human.

'No. Not a scratch. You could have _died,'_ she said, her throat suddenly full of tears. 'Why did you do that?'

Gabriel looked exhausted.

'I couldn't watch you burn,' he shrugged.

Audrey closed her eyes as though her lids could stop her tears escaping.

'What's wrong?' he asked, giving her that secret half smile she loved so much.

'I thought you weren't going to wake up,' she confessed. Audrey knew there was a very fine line between caring and loving. She also knew she couldn't face the sunrise without him.

'I'm not dead,' his smile grew. His fingertips tickled her chin. 'Not yet.'

Audrey threw her hands up expressively, feeling stupid for crying, but Gabriel pressed his thumb to her lips. That little crease between his eyebrows came back. It meant he was thinking. Audrey wanted to know what about. Then he moved his thumb, leaving her lips cold, and he studied her with such intensity she felt like she'd stop breathing. His heavy gaze landed on her mouth.

 _Yes_ , she thought dumbly. _Please,_ **please.**

He hovered, his lips close. Then his eyes drifted shut and he kissed her. He tasted like sleep and his stubble prickled her skin. Normally she hated stubble, but this time, it just added a lovely contrast to the softness of his lips. He slid a warm, exploratory hand into her hair and she parted her lips encouragingly, seeking the first tentative touch of his tongue. He pulled away, taking his heat with him. Audrey felt bereft and disappointed. She never wanted it to stop.

'We can't,' he said.

Audrey felt like she'd been punched in the guts.

'O-OK.' It came out all wrong, a sad, hurt little breath.

'That doesn't mean I don't _want_ to.'

'It's fine,' she lied. 'I understand.'

 _'He_ wouldn't like it.'

Audrey didn't need him to explain who _He_ was. Suddenly she was intensely angry with God again. She separated herself quickly. She didn't feel like being so close to Gabriel when he'd roundly rejected her, even if she _did_ understand why. He was slipping away, and it _hurt_.

'He'd send me to Hell, right?'

'Much worse.'

'What's worse than Hell?'

' _He_ gets jealous. Of anyone that we...' Gabriel licked his lips uncomfortably. 'Anyone that distracts an angel from loving God. You don't know what it feels like to live without _Him_.'

'I've been without him my whole life.'

Gabriel stood. His shirt hung off him in singed tatters, offering an excellent view of his muscular back and shoulders. Audrey felt like a sinner for looking.

'No. You haven't.'

Audrey didn't know what to make of that. Her eyes burned.

 **oOo**

Raf stilled Audrey's hand on the spoon as she stared at the broth going round and round. She must have been there for some time but Audrey couldn't remember how long.

'If you're going to cry into it, I'll leave out the salt,' Raf smiled.

Audrey put her head down on her arms. The longer she was away from Gabriel, the more it hurt. She felt like she'd just been dumped.

 _It was just one kiss_ , she told herself. _I'm being irrational._

A prickly sensation of awkward finality washed over her. The tears she'd been holding back spilled out, making her eyes burn and her throat clog. Raf stared at her in sad understanding. Outside, Audrey leaned on a palm tree which was growing back rapidly after the fire and let her tears soak into the cuff of her shirt. She felt like something inside her was dying. She knew it was a bad idea to fall in love with an angel, but she couldn't stop herself. Gabriel was _special_. He was _different_ to anyone she'd ever known.

Audrey spun at the sound of footfalls, expecting to see Raf, but it was Lucifer standing between the trees, radiant in elegant shadows, her thin, white hand wrapped around an apple. She smiled at Audrey in a way that suggested intimate knowledge of heartbreak and a near psychic awareness of Audrey's condition.

'The Dog has been at your heart,' Lucifer said, with her familiar straightforwardness.

'Please don't call him that.'

'Why not? Does it remind you of what he is? Father's _Dog_ , forever begging for scraps from _His_ table,' Lucifer approached, biting a chunk off the apple with a flash of very sharp incisors. 'What did he do?' she sounded more curious than concerned, but with all the pain and stress, Audrey couldn't find the will to resist her.

'Let me guess,' Lucifer laid on a particularly girly voice. _'Oh, Audrey! What will we do! Father will be angry with us!'_

Audrey guessed her expression said it all when Lucifer gave a genuine, unladylike cackle.

'What a tired old tune. He was given free will, a fact he, _and_ Father, often forget. Perhaps he should marry you. Then who could argue?'

 _'What!?'_ Audrey sputtered.

Lucifer's face split into a lascivious, playful grin. 'We even have a priest,' she gestured to herself.

'You're crazy,' Audrey shook her head, as though it would dislodge the image of Gabriel in a suit from her mind. 'I don't _want_ to marry him. I hardly know him! And even if I did, he doesn't want me. He wants _God.'_

Audrey couldn't believe how much it hurt out loud.

'Don't be ridiculous,' Lucifer scoffed, unfurling her deadly wings in a hush of sound like sand rolling off sand. She disappeared vertically into the sky. Audrey scraped her hair out of her eyes.

'Audrey?' Raf came calling through the trees. 'Are you OK?'

 **oOo**

Audrey put her head down on the wooden table recently carried in by three burly carpenters. Her huff dispersed what was left of the wood dust. With Raf bent over his cooking, Audrey decided to distract herself from her woes, as well as from the worry of what Lucifer might do with the information she'd gleaned.

'How come you and Lucifer?' she asked. 'You two seem like total opposites.'

Raf smiled at her. He had the sort of smile that engendered instant trust. 'Lucifer and I are like two halves of a coin. She completes me. She's everything I'm not.'

Audrey groaned softly. _So much for a distraction,_ she thought.

'Audrey,' Raf put the spoon in its cradle beside the pot and slid into the opposite chair, flipping his wings easily over the low back. 'An idiot could see something's wrong between you...and someone special.'

'God, I'm so obvious!' she moaned into her arms.

'It's Gabriel, isn't it?' he added.

She pressed her nose to the tabletop in defeat. 'Yes,' she mumbled.

'Does he know how you feel about him?'

'Yes,' she said. 'I think. Well...I haven't actually _told_ him but it's not like I _can_. He's made it _absolutely_ obvious he's not interested in me.'

'That doesn't sound like Gabriel.'

'He doesn't want to get in trouble with God. Or whatever _asshole_ passes for one.'

Raf toyed with a whorl in the wood, his slender fingers playful and conscious. Audrey watched them move, suddenly feeling very relaxed.

'Perhaps you shouldn't worry so much about what God thinks,' he suggested quietly.

Audrey jumped.

 _Rattle. Thump._ Gabriel thrust the tent flap open. Snatching Audrey off her chair he checked her all over with his eyes, then his face morphed from white fear into fury. He spun to grab Lucifer by the throat and pushed her so hard against the centre tent pole that the structure _leaned._

 _'What were you trying to do!'_ he bellowed.

Lucifer choked, her fingers going white on his wrist-guards. 'You were always simple, Dog.'

Gabriel thrust his face so close to Lucifer's that Audrey had trouble hearing what he said.

'Say that again...dare you.'

Raphael cut in.

'What did she do, Brother?'

Lucifer smiled. 'I told him Audrey fell off the wall...into the trench. You should have seen his _face._ Like a roadmap of grief.' _  
_

Gabriel had come running because he thought she was hurt? Audrey felt suddenly grateful for Lucifer's direct way of solving the problems that other people tip-toed around anxiously. She was starting to understand why Lucifer ruffled Gabriel's feathers. His answer to problems was a good bashing, and Lucifer's was an emotional battering ram. They were an incendiary combination.

Lucifer squeezed Gabriel's wrist hard. Audrey knew there was a pressure point there because Gabriel had used it in the desert to take the switch-blade off her. He let go, rubbing his wrist agitatedly. As Lucifer wisely retreated, Audrey stepped in the way. Gabriel's chest was warm and solid.

'It's my fault. She was just trying to help.'

'She doesn't know the meaning of the word,' Gabriel muttered darkly.

'Please,' Audrey said quietly. 'No more fights.'

Gabriel's eyes turned misty. Audrey's skin flushed with goosebumps as he bent to look at her more closely.

'I thought you were dead.'

'I'm fine,' Audrey promised.

'Did you cook this up with her to test me?' he asked, looking suddenly hurt. Audrey's heart flipped.

'No!' she protested, but Lucifer cut her off.

'She had nothing to do with it. God knows, I'd hate to see yet _another_ domestic quarrel today. I just wanted your little songbird to stop crying.'

'Keep away from her, Lucifer. Or I'll make you sorry.'

Lucifer plucked a few off a bunch of grapes spilling from a recently turned bowl. She didn't look intimidated.

'You hear me!?' Gabriel raised his voice. ' _Leave her alone._ _And_ me.'

Lucifer folded her arms, chewing like a bored dairy cow. Her eyes said she couldn't care less. Secretly, Audrey admired her courage. Gabriel tugged her into the light. Once they were clear of prying eyes, he raked his hair back agitatedly.

'If she interferes again, I'll kill her.'

'I'm fine,' Audrey promised.

'You were crying,' he said, gesturing to her pink eyes. 'How's that being _fine?'_

Audrey shrugged. She wasn't ready to confess those feelings out loud yet.

'I thought my heart was going to stop,' he said.

'Now you know how I've felt all day,' Audrey said bitterly.

Gabriel bowed his head, looking defeated. 'You know that...I never meant to hurt you. Right? I wouldn't do that.'

'I know,' Audrey folded her arms uncomfortably. 'But it hurts anyway.'

'I want it to be different,' he said quietly, searching her eyes in a way that made her feel he was looking for courage. Or maybe an answer.

'So do I.'

Suddenly his body blocked out the sun. Audrey looked up.

'If I took it back, would it stop hurting?'

'Yes,' she managed breathlessly. His eyes went dark. His lips parted and she felt his attention land on her lips.

'I take it back,' he agreed suddenly, bending to kiss her. Audrey grabbed him, her arms around his neck so fast she surprised herself. This time, she wasn't letting go so easily.

The pain of the last few hours rinsed away. She'd expected innocence from him but he didn't feel innocent, just gentle and patient. She imagined he'd probably tease his way into her mouth if she resisted a bit, like some fairytale God of sex made flesh. She couldn't be bothered to play coy. She licked his bottom lip invitingly, and instantly he mated his tongue with hers. Her illusion of an asexual creature of light spread its wings and flew away as he tasted every bit of her mouth he could reach, leaving her legs muddled and soft and her panties suddenly soaked through. The hands she'd feared when they first met, the same that wielded the mace she could barely lift, applied themselves to cradling her waist. With his thumbs on her belly and his fingers wrapped around her hips, she felt like he was mapping the bit he wanted access to next. He put his warm, wet lips against her ear. She felt his teeth graze it lightly. He was toying with her sexual reactions in a way she'd never have expected. She loved it. His fingertips traced the line of her neck reverently, then retreated.

'If I could fly I'd take you far away from that snake. What do you think? Just you and me and no-' he grabbed her by the middle and grinning, lifted her into his arms to spin her around. '-Meddlers,' he finished.

'It's a date,' she smiled. 'But...how long do feathers take to grow back?' She touched his rough cheeks with her fingertips.

'Much too long,' he said darkly.

 **oOo**

The rough rock face tugged at Gabriel's shirt whenever he moved. He skinned an apple with his dagger. Audrey lay on the sand, most of her body in the shade of the rock, her head on his thighs. Thankfully, she was far enough away from his suddenly ravenous and over-sensitive cock not to torture him. He knew he'd welcome more than a kiss, but he wasn't sure Audrey would yet, so he'd deliberately designed more innocent time spent together. She was watching the sky darken gradually as the sun sent down. They'd have to move back inside the safety of their walled city soon, but he wanted to give her long enough to see the stars come out. They were clearer away from the lights. He dropped occasional slices of apple into her waiting mouth. Every time he saw its orchid pink interior, he wanted to taste it again.

He wondered how he'd manage to sleep next to her tonight, now that it was obvious how much he wanted her. He wondered if praying for the girl _not_ to reach for him would be a contradiction, or a piece of wisdom.

'I never thought I'd see green again after the crash,' she turned her head to look at him. Her hair fell over his hand. It was so soft, it made him shudder with pleasure to touch it.

'Yeah, well,' he murmured back, 'When you were strangling me in the car, I didn't think _I_ would either. You're much stronger than you look.'

She laughed. 'Blame my ex. He carried me, practically kicking and screaming into the gym.'

'He did a good job,' Gabriel said, tossing the round, perfect reel of apple skin into the sand. He sheathed his dagger as he ate the last slice.

'Michael's calling it New Eden,' Audrey said, gazing at the walls. 'I'm not sure if that's tempting fate a bit.'

Gabriel nodded. 'Well, _you_ just ate the apple.'

Audrey's beatific expression grew nervous. Gabriel chuckled.

'Only teasing.'

She put her head back down on his legs. 'You know what's weird? I don't really know anything about you. Your favourite colour...your favourite food.'

'Blue,' he said, running gentle fingers along her hairline. She smiled at his touch. He loved that about her. 'Burgers.'

'Burgers?' Audrey laughed. 'Seriously?'

'Mmm. What about you?'

'Pink,' she giggled, burying her face in his stomach in apparent shame. 'Milkshake. Banana flavoured.'

'Oh, really,' his eyebrow arched. 'Now it all comes out, doesn't it?'

Audrey had gone pink. He loved that about her, too. He opened his mouth to lay it on a bit thicker, to see if he could make her turn a darker shade, but an angel landed in front of them.

'Archangel,' the boy bowed. He clutched rolled parchments to his chest. He was tall and skinny, with a pretty, androgynous face. His gold-tinged wings were folded neatly behind dusty slacks and stained apron. He hung back nervously until Gabriel gestured him forwards, recognising him as one of the apprentice architects.

'What is it?' Gabriel asked, slipping seamlessly into the voice and face he used at work. He'd realised just that morning that he didn't behave this way when he was alone with Audrey. She wasn't work, not in his head anyway. The boy fiddled with his papers.

'I'm Ramiel, Archangel. Apprentice...architect...by trade. I have a...proposal. For your new eyrie.'

'I didn't commission an eyrie.'

'I know,' Ramiel nodded quickly. 'But it would be unfitting to build the Stratosphere tower for Michael, and nothing for you. The Atrium is a mountain fort...almost impenetrable except by air. And well defended.'

Gabriel thought about his pin-feather wings. They itched terribly under his skin. He wondered if Ramiel knew he couldn't fly. The boy unfolded plans that showed an immense, reinforced door to a network of mountain caves. The paper rolled itself up in a gust of warm sunset wind. Ramiel fumbled with a couple of rocks, weighting it down.

'Michael's Stratosphere will be the tallest...but the Atrium will be even grander,' Ramiel twitched a smile. Gabriel could see a hint of pride in his young eyes. Then Ramiel leaned in. 'We follow _you_ , Archangel. Most of us defected because of _your_ banishment.'

Gabriel's stomach dropped. He wanted to grab the lad and shake sense into him, but his earnest eyes were so innocent. Gabriel could only think of one bad influence that could have swayed his natural loyalty to the Father. His frustration with Michael bubbled. He kept his voice even and his anger in check.

'Do yourself a good deed, son. Return to Father, bend the knee and beg forgiveness.'

Ramiel shook his head.

'Not until my Lord does the same.'

Gabriel leaned in. 'You're mad to follow my sin. Did Michael put you up to this?'

'It was _our_ choice,' Ramiel said. 'We can't go back now,' he let the paper roll up and picked it up in both his slender hands. 'I'll have the builders start work.'

With Ramiel gone, Gabriel stewed. He felt like his heart was full of acid, eating at him like guilt. He spread his wings. Folding one over his shoulder, he scratched at the growing quills until their little keratin jackets came flaking off like dandruff to land on his buckskin trousers. Tiny, black steel feathers spread their soft tips over his skin. His flight feathers were only eight inches long. Even with the superior healing power of an angel, he knew he wasn't getting airborne yet.

'This is Michael's doing,' he breathed furiously. 'I won't have them encouraged to follow my sin.'

'Maybe they're right to.'

Gabriel shook his head. 'You don't understand. 'You _never_ will. You're human.'

Audrey's gaze fell. Her warm hands left his wings, where they'd been exploring his pinfeathers curiously. Gabriel knew he'd gone too far, but when he tried to touch her in apology, she pulled away. His heart constricted. He envisioned another day alone with his heartache, without Audrey at night and all his anger drained away into exhastion.

'I'm sorry.'

She looked up in surprise. He felt his pride submerge under love. He offered his folded wing, smiling. 'Don't stop.'

'Fine,' she said quietly. 'If it keeps you from going after Michael, I'll do it.'

He picked up her fingers and showed her how to pinch the little jackets off the quills. She went to work.

'Does this count as preening?' she teased.

'Yeah. Like a big bird. Stops them itching.'

'Will it put you in a better mood?'

'Mmm,' he nodded. 'He's still not getting away with this. He's going to start a war between angels.'

'You're going to get into another fight,' Audrey said quietly. 'Then what happens if the dogs come back, or something worse happens?'

Was she worried he'd get hurt and be too sick to protect her? He couldn't help but find that sweet.

'Hey,' he caught her chin and smiled. 'He's my baby brother. He can't hurt me. Mostly because he punches like a girl.'

'Please no more,' Audrey said quietly. 'You're tired...you still look ill. I hate watching you get hurt.'

'I'm built for it.'

'Maybe,' she conceded. 'But _I'm_ not.'

'You worry about me,' he smiled softly, leaning in to kiss her closed lips gently. Her taste, her scent, they were addictive. 'You've got no idea how sweet that is. Been an awfully long time, since anyone did.'

 **oOo**

Audrey was dreaming about her childhood home, but then, the familiar, comforting smell of her Dad's old, oak-panelled study was suddenly replaced by a more recent pleasure - Gabriel's warm skin. He settled next to her in the dark. _Trying to be quiet about it_ , she thought fondly. His breathing sounded odd and congested. She sensed something was wrong and she reached for the light.

'Leave it,' he said thickly. 'I need some sleep.'

Audrey ignored him. Their tent filled with flickering orange. Gabriel winced. He was sporting a black eye, a bruised temple and a split lip.

'Did Michael do this? What the _hell_ did you say to him?'

 _What is it between them?_ she wondered. _They fight like the worst of enemies._

Gabriel shrugged. 'He came off worse.'

 _He really does have an enviable tolerance for pain and punishment. It's kind of cute._

'Do you have a brain under all that testosterone?' she asked with dry scepticism.

'Somewhere,' he smiled, leaving her breathless. He opened his arms. 'Do I get some sugar, then? Since I'm a poor, wounded soldier.'

'Sugar?' Audrey eyed him playfully.

'I mean a hug,' he clarified quickly.

Audrey settled into his arms.

'You shouldn't worry about me,' he said, a smile in his voice. 'This is nothing compared to what a pack of demons can do.'

Audrey let his steady heart lull her back towards sleep. She was nearly gone, her head rising and falling like she was taking a nap on the sea, when she surfaced with a jolt. She couldn't hear the campfire or the generator. The lights were all out, even her oil lamp. She sat up, her fingertips buried in the soft, woven mat they slept on. There was a strange purple glow outside that made her nervous. She shook Gabriel by the arm, her insistent fingers barely denting muscle.

'Something's wrong!' she breathed at him as he opened his eyes. He looked exhausted as he sat up. He healed so fast from all his injuries, it was easy to forget he'd been roasted alive recently.

'What happened to the fire?' he grunted.

'I don't know,' Audrey whispered back. 'I woke up and it was gone. What's that purple light?'

Then Gabriel grabbed for his mace one-handed.

'What's wrong!' she hissed, as a sudden gust of wind thrust the tent flaps open. Then it lifted all four panels, wrenching the tent pegs clean out of the ground. Audrey screamed. Seven tiny, black-skinned men stood around their tent. Their twisted, glowing crowns looked like natural extrusions of bone. Their skulls glowed purple from inside and their beady, lidless little lizard eyes rotated to look at her. Gabriel hefted the mace.

They lunged for Audrey, grabbing her by the hair. She yelled. Gabriel smacked the closest so hard that Audrey heard its neck snap. It flopped face-down into the sand. They approached from either side, holding nooses made of thin blue cord that reminded Audrey of thin nylon rope. It didn't look strong enough to do any damage. Grabbing Audrey by the back of the neck, Gabriel pushed her down, his free hand on her back as he swung for their ugly faces. As one lunged to grab her, Audrey seized a handful of sand and threw it into his eyes. He screeched, clawing at his gace as his light popped and crackled. Another took up his position, wrenching Audrey away with unnerving, inhuman strength. He dragged her on her back over the sand until her top was so full it rode up to her bra. He stopped at the treeline and produced a long, thin knife.

Audrey scrambled back, booting sand at his face, but the spray didn't go high enough. She twisted to a heavy thump. Gabriel's mace had hit the sand. The creatures had him ropes by both hands and both unfeathered wings. The ropes looked so thin, but Gabriel's muscles bunched as he fought, his knees deep in the sand.

Audrey looked up. The skinny creature was wearing a strange, oily dress with the barest hem that only just revealed itself at the knee. Audrey realised with a sickening jolt that it was _female_. Her tiny, lifeless dolls eyes rolled horribly as she mounted Audrey's chest and raised the knife over her heart to strike. Gabriel bellowed something, distantly.

Lucifer fell out of the sky, wielding a silver sword that sliced the lizard-woman in two. Her stringy black guts and blue blood spilled onto Audrey's bare belly. Screeching in disgust, Audrey thrust them onto the sand, scrambling away from the twitching body. Lucifer grabbed a second creature by the head and crushed his skull with one squeeze. She hurled the body at the men holding Gabriel's ropes. Wrenching free, he swung to punch his captor. _Crack_. The little man fell over backwards like a log, flat in the sand. Gabriel wrenched his wings free as the treeline filled with purple faces.

'Get out of here!' Gabriel commanded, hefting his mace. 'Take her. _NOW!'_

'Audrey, climb into my back,' Lucifer ordered her.

'You're kidding,' Audrey hesitated, wondering how Gabriel would get away. The purple men had already beaten him once, surely they could do it again?

'I seldom kid,' Lucifer said, brandishing the silver sword threateningly. Reluctantly, Audrey did as she said. Lucifer's skin was warm. Despite her smaller frame, Audrey could feel she was strong as she stood up easily, tucking her free hand under Audrey's bent knee. She took off vertically. Audrey choked on a mouthful of her streaming white hair.

'What about Gabriel!' Audrey yelled.

Lucifer's feather-tips stroked the open sky effortlessly. They rose over the precipice where Gabriel's eyrie had been. It was just a fluttering, shredded tarp and a pile of broken sticks, now. Audrey expected her to land, but Lucifer kept going. Flying didn't seem like much of a task for her, even with Audrey on her back. Audrey could feel her steady, strong heartbeat echoing through her ribs.

'Where are we going!' she yelled over the wind.

'Ease off the throat,' Lucifer tugged on Audrey's arm. Her fingers felt like pincers. 'Or we're going down, and _not_ by choice.'

They were a few miles into the desert when Audrey realised Lucifer wasn't turning back.

'Put me _down_ ,' Audrey demanded, tightening her grip on the Devil's throat threateningly. 'Gabriel didn't mean _this.'_

Lucifer dived. Audrey yelled all the way down, her ears popping painfully. When Lucifer skidded to a stop in the sand, she grabbed Audrey off her back and swung her into view, her feathers rustling irritatedly. Audrey fish-mouthed in shock, amazed at how easily Lucifer manhandled her. It made her feel like a weak little kid.

'I'm saving your life,' Lucifer said, her eyes cold. _'He_ knows you're living in the oasis. I'm taking you to Gabriel's new eyrie, which is much harder to storm by force _than a damned flat desert at night!'_

'Why?' Audrey managed, shivering now. She hadn't bought a jacket and the desert wind was cold. 'Why are _you_ helping me?'

Lucifer looked her up and down. Audrey had the feeling that Lucifer didn't often explain herself.

'Because Michael's _right_ ,' Lucifer straightened. 'New Eden is the best way. Once, God, Man and Angels intermingled freely. We were one country. _He_ ruined that paradise out of jealousy. _He_ stole...our loved ones...because _He_ can't stand to share our affection,' Lucifer bent down to look Audrey in the eyes. 'And I will _not_ have it any more.'

'What loved ones?'

Lucifer sighed like a long-suffering mother explaining the obvious.

 _'Humans._ Gabriel isn't the first archangel to love one...but you live such short lives.'

Audrey felt like the pieces of a jigsaw were finally fitting into place.

'You loved one of us, didn't you?'

Lucifer's blue eyes were as sharp as Gabriel's dagger. She shifted about, looking uncomfortable, then she nodded.

'I was the first to choose a man...over God. And look at the price I paid, Audrey. An eternity _without_ Him. You can't imagine the pain.'

Audrey couldn't quite pinpoint why, but she suddenly wanted to cry.

'That's what he's going to do to Gabriel, isn't it? If he loved me.'

'Don't be stupid, girl. He already loves you.'

Audrey swallowed the lump in her throat, her eyes burning.

'I don't want that for him.'

Lucifer put a slender hand on her hip and shrugged.

'Neither do I. There might be a way to stop this, Audrey. Now that dominion of Earth is given back to angels. But you'll have to swallow your suspicion along with your tears...and _trust me.'_

Audrey folded her arms, wondering uncomfortably if she and Gabriel had been unfair to Lucifer. She didn't seem to mean any harm. The opposite, actually.

'OK,' Audrey said quietly.

Lucifer looked surprised. Then her lips lifted.

'Now. Can we go? I have two of these journeys to make tonight.'

Audrey watched the desert melt into scrub, then greenery. Finally, when she was frozen to the bone, Lucifer soared around the feet of a mountain. Snow fell, dancing its delicate ballet from an overbearing cloud. Audrey felt the flakes melt on her skin as Lucifer landed in a flurry of wings on the vast, flat entryway, before a towering, Gothic door. It was so big that Audrey couldn't see the details of the pointed apex.

Lucifer shook out her deadly feathers and strode arrogantly inside. Audrey followed, eager to be out of the cold.

Inside, angels used strange, glowing tools that lifted rocks and peeled away stone like plasticine. They made almost no noise at all.

'Under construction,' Lucifer pointed to the scaffolds, then to a stone staircase supported by ornate columns that descended into darkness. It lead up to a balcony and rooms. 'But some of the living space is finished.'

'This is Ramiel's design,' Audrey recognised the vaulted ceilings and location. 'He only brought the plans to Gabriel today. How have they done this so fast?'

'We don't waste time,' Lucifer said idly, as she mounted the steps towards the living quarters and pushed open a heavy wooden door which was reinforced by diagonal metal bars. 'Make yourself comfortable,' she said. 'The Atrium is a fortress and it's already well guarded.'

'Thank you,' Audrey said quietly.

Lucifer quirked a lopsided, wry smile at Audrey. 'Let me guess. You judged the book by its cover.'

'Yes,' Audrey admitted.

'I'm not such an easy read, girl.'

 **oOo**

The caverns were lit by a low, soft light. Audrey couldn't find the source of it. She reasoned it had to be something high-tech, like the angel's building tools. She could smell fresh wood, as though the bed itself had only just been carved. She lay on one side on top of the soft bedspread. The caverns were a lot warmer than she'd expected. The wind chill slowly left her bones but even though her eyes stung with exhaustion, she couldn't sleep. She was too worried about Gabriel.

Once she managed to snatch a few minutes rest, but she dreamed about the zombie hounds again and woke up sweaty and shaking. An hour crawled by, maybe two. There wasn't a clock in the room and Audrey's phone was long gone. It was probably in pieces on the desert floor after the crash. Then she heard familiar, low voices. Gabriel's was resonant enough to cut under any ambient noise. Audrey jumped off the bed as the door swung open. Gabriel and Lucifer pressed their palms to each other's hearts. Audrey wasn't sure exactly what the gesture meant, but she'd have bet money it was friendly. Was their animosity healed?

'Thank God,' Audrey went to him, keen to make sure he was still in one piece. He looked alright, if a bit pale and tired.

'You OK?' Gabriel asked, his keen eyes travelling everywhere as though he was looking her over for injuries too.

'I'm fine,' Audrey nodded.

'Come here,' he held his arms open. Audrey tucked her head under his chin. He rested his heavy skull on hers tiredly.

'I was worried. I didn't know what to think,' Audrey admitted, smelling the familiar scent of his hair. It felt like coming home.

'I'm fine,' he gave her temple an affectionate peck and pulled away, taking his wonderful smell and body-heat with him.

'Do you think this place is safe?' she asked.

'I saw sentries on the walls. So...I'd say as safe as we're gonna get, tonight anyway. I need to give Ramiel a promotion.'

Gabriel shed his armour onto the floor and looked at the bed. 'Bed never looked so good.'

'W-Where am I sleeping?'

Audrey wasn't sure why she suddenly felt so shy. She'd slept next to Gabriel for days now, but there was something about the presence of an actual _bed_ in the room that made her feel weird and nervous. She felt like she'd be breaking unwritten rules by sharing it with him, even innocently.

'Right here,' he patted the sheets, wearing the little half smile that suggested teasing was coming. 'Where I can keep an eye on you. What? You suddenly think it's too weird?'

Audrey flushed. She tried to shrug her embarrassment off, casually hiding behind her hair. 'I don't know.'

'You want me to sleep on the floor?'

'No,' Audrey said quickly. 'Of course I don't. I don't want to be alone...either way.'

'I don't want you to be alone either,' he arched an eyebrow playfully.

'OK,' she shrugged, and crawled in beside him. He wrapped her in his arms.

'I promise to be a gentleman.'

Audrey wasn't sure if she wanted to blush or kiss him senseless. She grinned against the pillow as his body-heat soaked into her back, relaxing her like a hot bath.

'Why so nervous?' he whispered.

'I don't want you to get into trouble...for me.'

'Maybe it's worth it,' he exhaled gustily into her hair. Audrey finally relaxed. The unfamiliar fresh-hewn rock smell of their underground fort and the strange, ambient light melted into her background awareness. She listened to his breathing. Her anxiety slowly abated now the danger was gone, and her body and mind crashed.

'Sleep, sweetheart,' Gabriel murmured. Audrey drifted, not sure if she'd heard him...or dreamed him.

* * *

TBC...


End file.
